Reading of Naruto the Next Chosen One
by KuronoDono12
Summary: A deity brings Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Rin, Obito, Kakashi, and Anko to a special room and hands them a book called "Naruto the Next Chosen One" and tells them to read it. Now read along as they read the tale of the one who is holds the fate of the Galaxy in his hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **AN: Hello once again everybody this is the second of my "Reading Stories" and will be covering my "Naruto the Next Chosen One" story. The reason I am publishing this right now is because I realized it took A LOT less time to get a chapter out for a reading story than it does for me to write a new one fo one of my other stories.**

 **This does not mean that I am going to be focusing mainly on my "Reading Stories" I am still working on the next chapter for "Naruto the Next Chosen One" and "Total Drama Maelstrom".**

 **Finally like I stated in my other reading story instead of having Bijuu talking and thoughts in Bold like I normally do they will be regular, while everything else will be in bold when someone is reading, an example is right below.**

" **Wait I'm a Jedi?"-** Normal person talking while someone is reading

" _ **Ah Sithspit"**_ -Normal person thinking while someone is reading

"Hello Kit"-Bijuu or boss summon talking while someone is reading

" _I'm hungry"-_ Bijuu or Boss summon thinking while someone is reading.

 **Now with that out of the way I present to all of you "The Reading of Naruto the Next Chosen One"**

A sudden flash of light appears before fading to reveal the bodies of several people lying in a heap on the floor of a pure white room. After the people manage to get up they look around at their surroundings when the blonde haired one asks "Where the hell are we?"

The woman with long red hair standing next to him shakes her head "I don't know Minato-kun but it looks like Tsunade-sensei, Jiraiya, Rin, Obito, Kakashi, and Anko got pulled in here with us" she says gesturing to everyone else.

The woman with long blonde hair pulled into two pigtails looks at Kushina "Okay what the hell is going on here and well the hell are we?" she asks

A flash of light appears in front of the group temporarily blinding them before it fades to reveal a devilishly handsome man with thick black hair and beautiful brown eyes "I believe I can answer that question Tsunade-san" he says with a smile and setting everyone on guard. The man raises his hands in a non threatening manner "Whoa easy there I mean all of you no harm, I just thought you would like to read a story about someone who will play a very significant role in the future of this world and will be very close with some of you" he says before pulling out a thick book labeled **"Naruto the Next Chosen One"** and hands it to Tsunade.

The man clears his throat "Now allow me to introduce myself, My name is KuronoDono12, and please don't ask why 12 is part of my name" he says when he notices the boy with black hair and goggles "Now I will say this just once so listen closely, some of the events in this story may or may not happen in your world so don't go and try to change things too much while you are reading this story or you might end up changing things too much. However there are some things you can do which you will be able to tell what they are while you are reading" he says getting nods from everyone.

KuronoDono smiles seeing this "Now there will be times when you can actually see what is happening in the story on the giant T.V behind you, and sometimes there will be a button that will appear that will play a certain song during a specific scene. Food and drinks will be provided for you so don't worry about that and there are bedrooms where you can sleep. You don't have to worry about the outside world since I have stopped time while all of you are in here reading the story" he says getting nods from them.

KuronoDono turns to leave when he suddenly remembers something "Oh I almost forgot to include one other person" he says before snapping his fingers and a red light flashes before fading to reveal a woman with long orange hair, orange eyes with black slit pupils, a curvaceous figure, and two orange fox ears on her head along with nine orange fox tails behind her, and is wearing a crimson kimono. The woman blinks a few times as she looks around before spotting Kushina and Mianto causing her eyes to widen "Kushina-chan, Minato-kun?" she asks.

Minato and Kushina's eyes widen seeing the woman "Akane-kaachan how are you out of the seal?" Kushna asks surprising everyone when they realize that this woman is the Kyuubi.

KuronoDono clears his throat again causing everyone to turn their attention to him "That would be my doing as she plays a role in this story and I thought it only fair that she is able to read it along with the rest of you, however she is only out of the seal while all of you are in here so don't worry about anything. Now I have to go for now so have fun reading the story" he says before vanishing into thin air.

Everyone just stars for a minute "Well we might as well see what this story is about" Minato says before Tsunade hands him the book and he clears his throat "Well here we go" he says before opening the book and begins to read.

 ***Chapter 1: The Next Chosen One***

 **Yavin 4: 11 years after Return of the Jedi**

 **Sitting in lotus position mediating was Luke Skywalker Grand Master of the newly re-formed Jedi order he was reflecting on all the events that lead him to where he was now, from growing up on his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, his Uncle buying a pair of droids that would ultimately start his adventure from some Jawas, taking the little blue and white astromech droid R2-D2 that had a message from Princess Leia of Alderann to see Ben Kenobi who turned out to be Obi-Wan Kenobi former Jedi Master before the fall of the Republic to the Imperial Empire at the end of Clone Wars, who then told him how his father was a Jedi with him before being killed, racing back to his Uncle and Aunts farm to find them both dead before head to Mos Eisley to hire a pilot to take them to Alderann to deliver the secret Death Star plans to the rebellion and meeting a smuggler and his co-pilot wookie named Han Solo and Chewbacca respectively who agreed to take them to Alderann in his ship the Millennium, Obi-Wan teaching him the ways of the Force while they traveled through hyper-space that was the moment when things started to go downhill.**

A series of images appear showing what Luke, Obi-Wan, R2-D2, Han Solo, Chewbacca, and Princess Leia look like surprising the group as they look at the pictures. Obito looks at the pictures of R2-D2 and Chewbacca and has stars in his eyes "Whoa they look so cool!" he says causing the group to chuckle and nod their heads before Minato continues reading.

 **First they leave hyper-space and end up right in the middle of an asteroid field, which turned out the be what was left of Alderann after the Empire test fired the Death Star destroying the planet and everyone on it, then they caught in a tractor beam and pulled toward what appeared to be a large moon but turned out to be the Death Star.**

Everyone is speechless and pales upon hearing this; the thought of something having the power to destroy a PLANET until they realize something "My god this Empire just killed millions possibly billions of people just to **TEST** a new weapon" Tsunade says in horror and disgust getting similar reactions from the others in the group before Minato starts reading again.

 **After landing in one of the docking bays, knocking out a pair of storm troopers and taking their armor so that Han and himself could blend in and locate the Princess while Obi-Wan shuts down the tractor beam, after some searching they locate the Leia are forced to escape down a trash chute, before making it back to the Millennium Falcon and noticing Obi-Wan fighting Darth Vader before Obi-Wan turns to see look before letting Vader strike him down, Luke begins shooting at the storm troopers before getting pulled onto the Falcon and escaping the Death Star, before heading to Yavin 4 to meet up with the rest of the Rebellion and plan the assault on the Death Star.**

A picture of what Darth Vader and the storm troopers look like appears for the group to see and a few like Rin, Obito, Kakashi, and Anko are a little intimidated by it. Others like Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kushina, and Minato can tell just from looking at the picture that Darth Vader is someone who is very strong.

 **After landing and reuniting with his old friend Biggs Darklighter and going over the plan of attack getting situated in his X-wing with Artoo strapped in as his astromech and taking off with the rest of the rebel pilots to blow up the Death Star, then there was the attack rebel pilots dying one after the other till there were hardly any left, Luke starting his attack run with Biggs, and Wedge Antilles backing him up, three Tie-Fighters with Vader as the pilot for one of them falling in behind them, Wedge getting hit and having to break off the attack, Biggs trying to by him as much time as possible to fire his proton torpedoes into the Death Stars exhaust port, hearing Obi-Wan telling him to use the force, Vader killing Biggs and lining up a shot on him, Han coming in at the last minute to save him allowing him to destroy the Death Star giving the rebellion its first major victory over the Empire and heading back to Yavin 4**

Obito lets out a cheer hearing this "Yeah they kicked the Empire's ass" he yells before getting bonked on the head by Rin for swearing causing him to pout a little before Minaot continues reading.

 **A few years pass and the Rebellion is on the ropes after multiple defeats before they end up on Hoth, getting stranded in a blizzard and Obi-Wan's force ghost tell him to go the Dagobah system to train under Master Yoda, getting rescued by Han and getting back the base in time for the Empire to attack, fighting off the Imperial forces before having to abandon the base in his X-wing with Artoo, crash landing on Dagobah meeting Yoda and beginning his training, then receiving a vison of his friends in danger and blasting off to Cloud City, where Leia, Han, Chewabacca, and C-3PO have been captured by Vader after Han's friend Lando Calrissian betrays them, Han getting frozen in carbonite given to the bounty hunter Boba Fett to deliver to Jabba the Hutt, before Lando rescues Leia, Chewbacca and C-3PO while later running into Artoo after he gets separated from Luke, and getting to the Falcon, his confrontation with Vader who corners him before slicing off his hand and revealing that his is actually his Father, falling off the platform he was on and falling though the ventilation pipes before catching himself on a weathervane, calling out to Leia using the force resulting in her having Lando pull the Millennium Falcon around and pick him up before meeting up with the Rebel fleet.**

Everyone is speechless upon hearing the revelation that Darth Vader is actually Luke's father. A series of pictures appear showing what Boba Fett, Lando, Jabba the Hutt, and Yoda look like. As the group looks at the images they can all tell that Boba Fett is a strong warrior just from his appearance, and that Lando is very unique for a lack of a better word?

However when they see what Jabba looks like they nearly vomit "Oh god that thing is hideous and disgusting" he says before he vomits into a nearby trashcan. Tsunade pales in disgust refusing to believe that _THING_ is even remotely related to slugs which she has a summoning contract with.

After everyone finishes either throwing up or trying not to throw up they see the picture of Yoda "AHH SPACE GREMLIN TOAD!" Obito yells before he is suddenly punched in the back of the head.

Everyone turns to see KuronoDono standing behind Obito with his fist smoking "SHOW SOME RESPECT BRAT! Master Yoda could defeat you in the blink of an eye without even moving, and that goes for the rest of you too!"he says looking at everyone else who gulp. KuronoDono sighs "Now if you excuse me I left my ramen on the stove cooking and I need to get back before it burns, however remember what I said, and appearance can be deceiving" he says before vanishing into thin air again.

Everyone sweat drops after he leaves before Kushina turns to Obito with a miasma of death surrounding her "Obito if KuronoDono's ramen ends up burnt because of your disrespect to Master Yoda you will have to answer to me" she says in a voice that promises pain causing Obito to pale and gulp before nodding his head and everyone else sweat drops.

A piece of paper suddenly appears in front of Kushina and she grabs it before reading it aloud _"Okay my Ramen didn't end up burnt so you don't have to beat the shit out of Obito, Kushina, singed KuronoDono."_ causing everyone to sweat drop once again while Obito sighs in relief before Minato continues reading.

 **A few more years passing by before he along with Leia, Lando, and Chewbacca infiltrate Jabba's palace and rescue Han before he leaves to see Yoda again while Leia, Han,, Chewbacca, and Lando rejoin the fleet, meeting with Yoda for the final time as he reveals that Luke has a sister before becoming one with the force, Obi-Wan appearing before him again to reveal that Leia is his sister and that Vader is indeed his father Anakin Skywalker, returning to the fleet and going over the plan of attack on the new unfinished Death Star and learning that the Emperor himself is going to be there.**

 **Going with Leia, Han, Chewbacca, Artoo, and C-3PO to the forest moon of Endor where the Death Stars shield array is while it its being built, landing on the moon and getting separated from Leia, and getting caught by Ewoks, C-3PO becoming their god, turning himself into to Vader to try and convince him there is still good in him, meeting the Emperor.**

 **Watching as the Rebel fleet attacks the Death Star only to get caught in a trap, dueling his Father again, before getting the better of him and cutting off his hand which was robotic, Han, Leia, and Chewbacca blowing up the Shield relay, Lando piloting the Millennium Falcon into the Death Star with Wedge right behind him his X-wing to blow up its core, the Emperor telling him to strike his father done, him refusing and the Emperor attacking him, his Father sacrificing himself to kill the Emperor, dragging his dying father to a shuttle so they can escape from the rapidly exploding Death Star, his father asking him to remove his mask so he can see him with his own eyes at least once before he dies, him doing so and his father dying shortly afterwards, escaping the Death Star right before it explodes, burning his father's body on a funeral pyre and joining everyone for the festivities.**

Everyone is amazed by what Minato just read before a picture of what the Emperor looks like pops up and the group to recoil a little as they can tell that this man radiates pure evil.

Then a picture of the Ewoks pops up causing Rin to squeal "THEY ARE SO CUTE!" she gushes over the adorableness of the Ewoks causing the males to sweat drop before Minato continues reading.

 **The following years he establishes the Jedi Academy bring back the Jedi Order to the galaxy but making changes to the code so that there isn't a repeat of what happened with his father, he allows Jedi to form relationships and families, He meets Mara Jade and Ex-Imperial who later becomes his Wife which leads him to where his now meditating.**

Obito is curious about what was just read "Wait what does it mean by Luke allowing Jedi to form relationships and families" he asks.

Jiraiaya thinks for a minute "It sounds like that the Jedi Order before Luke brought it back weren't allowed to be in relationships and have families. In addition it sounds like Luke's father may have gone against that teaching in some way which somehow contributed to the Empire coming to power" he says causing Obito's eyes to widen before Minato continues reading.

 **Luke finishes reflecting on his life so far and opens his eyes to see the Force ghosts of Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and his Father Anakin Skywalker standing before him "Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, Father what's going on for all three of you too appear before me at the same time it must be serious" he says.**

Everyone is shocked by what Minato just read but continue to listen as he reads.

 **Obi-Wan nods his head "Indeed it is Luke there is a great Darkness looming in the future the likes of which that has never been seen before that threatens the Entire galaxy" at this Luke's eyes widen before turning serious "The force as spoken and chose the next Chosen One who will lead the galaxy in the fight against the coming Darkness, and you must find and teach him the ways of the force"**

Once again everyone is speechless upon hearing that there is something coming that will threaten all life in the galaxy.

 **Luke nods his head as Obi-wan continues "The force has determined that the threat is so great that they not only will you be teaching but Master Yoda, Father, myself will also be teaching him, and he will lean Sith techniques at styles in addition to those of the Jedi".**

 **Luke's couldn't believe what he was hearing purposely teaching a Jedi, Sith techniques and styles it was insane "But Obi-wan wouldn't he fall to the Darkside and become a Sith?" he asks**

 **Obi-Wan shakes his head "Not with proper guidance and a strong will he wouldn't the force has chosen the child to not only lead the Galaxy against the looming darkness but also bring a new age to force as the first "Grey Jedi""**

Everyone is shocked by what they are hearing and whoever this "Naruto" is will play such an important role in the future.

 **This shocks Luke but he soon recovers "Where is the child located and what does he look like" he asks.**

 **His father then speaks for the first time since the three of the appeared before Luke "The boy has spiky hair blonde hair that reminds you of the sun, he has blue eyes as deep as the deepest seas of Kamino however they hold much pain loneliness while at the same time holding the fires of determination, he has 3 whisker-like marks on each cheek, and contains a great entity within him that his parents were force to seal within him the night of his birth by his parents who were a man that moved in a flash of yellow and a woman who was known as the red death and held the entity sealed within him before it was forcibly removed upon his birth " he says describing the boy to Luke.**

The entire group is speechless by what Minato just read before Tsunade turns to Minato and Kushina who are nearly shaking "Minato Kushina the person this story is about is your future son" she says shocking those who hadn't put the pieces together.

Kushina then realizes something "Wait it said he has a great entity sealed within him that was held by his mother before him that can only mean…" she says before tears begin trail down her cheeks "He is Akane-kaachan's next Jinchuriki" she says sadly at the realization that her beautiful baby boy will bear the burden of being a Jinchuriki something she never wanted any of her future children to have to bear.

Akane is shocked that she will be sealed within Kushina's son "Wait it said I was sealed within him the night of his birth after being forcibly extracted from you Kushina-chan that means someone attacked you while giving birth!" she says causing Minato to narrow his eyes at the thought of someone attacking his love while she was giving birth to his son. Akane wraps her arms around Kushina hugging her to her chest to comfort her as Mianto continues reading.

 **Yoda then speaks "In Unknown Regions his home planet is, Elemantia it is called village called Konoha does he live".**

 **Luke hears this and asks"But Master Yoda if his home-world is located in the Unkown Regions how will I find it?"**

 **Yoda merely chuckles "hehe Trust in the force you must guide you it will" he says sagely.**

 **Luke nods "Alright I will leave immediately Luke then gets up bows to the three of them before leaving towards the Hangar, As he enters the hangar he sees Leia, Han, Chewbacca C-3PO and Artoo talking with his wife Mara Jade-Skywalker, they look over to see him and wave.**

 **Leia walks over to her brother and gives him a hug "Luke it's good to see you how have you been" she asks.**

 **He smiles and returns the hug "I have been well Leia thanks for asking" he says.**

 **Luke releases the hug and Leia senses something wrong "Luke what's wrong" she asks.**

 **He shakes his head "Come on Leis this is something everyone needs to hear" she nods her head as they walk over to the group**

 **Han looks over at Leia and Luke as they walk over Han notices a certain look in Luke's eyes "Hey Luke what's up you have that look in your eyes that says "Something big is about to happen" he says a little worried.**

 **Luke only nods "You have no idea how big it is Han, I was meditating when Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and my Father all appeared before me" he says shocking everyone, sure there were times when one of the of them would appear but for all three of them to appear at the same time some REALY big must be about to go down.**

 **Han just shakes his head"Well shit this can't be good, how bad is it Luke" he asks fearing the answer.**

" **Luke looks at Han grimly "they said the force told them that a Darkness the likes of which the galaxy has never seen is coming and it will make the Empire look like a small swoop gang" they are all stunned speechless until Han breaks the silence my summing up what they are all thinking "Well shit" he says.**

 **Luke nods "They also said that the force has chosen the next "Chosen One" who will be the determining factor in fighting the looming darkness and the one to Lead the fight against it" Leia then speaks up "Incredible, please tell us they told who it was and where we can find him" she asks hoping her does.**

 **Luke nods "They said he is from a planet Known as Elemantia out in the Unknown Regions and lives in a village called Konoha, they described him as boy with spiky hair blonde hair that reminds you of the sun, he has the blue eyes as deep as the deepest seas of Kamino however they hold much pain loneliness while at the same time holding the fires of determination, he has 3 whisker-like marks on each cheek, and contains a great entity within him that his parents were force to seal within him the night of his birth who were a man that moved in a flash of yellow and a woman was known as the red death and held the entity sealed within him before it was forcibly removed upon his birth " he says as he describes the boy.**

Obito then shakes his head "I still can't believe that Minato-sensei's son is the one this story is about" he says.

Anko just snorts "Well I can after all he is Kushina-neechan's son he is bound to be a badass and really strong" she says before she wrapped up in Kushina's embrace "Aww thanks Anko-chan" she says snuggling Anko into her chest and causing Anko to flail a little and the others to snicker at Anko's situation. After Anko manages to free herself from Kushina's embrace Minato continues reading.

 **They all think about it for a minute before Han says "Well it would've been nice if we had a name but considering how detailed of a description we have it shouldn't be hard to find him, as long as we have the coordinates to his home world"**

 **Mara then adds her input "I take it they want you to bring him here to train him as a Jedi" she says figuring that is one of the reasons why Luke received the message.**

 **Luke nods "There is more to it than that, due to how great of a threat the coming darkness is the force as decided that not only will I be teaching him but so will Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and our father Leia" this stuns everyone as they realize just how dire the situation must be for something like this to happen Luke then continues "They also said that the force states that he must be taught Jedi AND Sith techniques and styles for him to have a chance of combating the what's to come" now if everyone wasn't shocked already then this was the kicker.**

 **Mara recovers first and asks "But that's insane what if he succumbs to the dark side" she says fearing that if the boy was taught Sith techniques he would become another Darth Vader or worse.**

Everyone listens as Mianto reads until Jiraiya nods his head "It seems that these **Sith** are the opposite of the Jedi and that they are evil or at least chaotic" he says.

Minato nods his head "I was thinking the same thing sensei. It also seems that if a Jedi were to try and learn Sith techniques they would fall to this **Dark side** which makes it sound like there are two sides to this Force they keep talking about" he says getting nods from the others before he continues reading.

 **Luke shakes his head "They said that the force told them that his will and determination is so strong that there is no chance of that happening and that he will bring a new age in the ways of the force as the first "Grey Jedi"" he finishes.**

 **They think for a minute before Han says "Well what are we standing around here for lets go and get this kid and start preparing for whatever is coming"**

 **Leia nods "Yes the more time we spend talking here the less time we have to prepare I will inform Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, General Garm, and the others about this and start building up our forces**

 **Luke nods "okay lets go in the Falcon they said the force will guide me so I'm sure we will find him" with that they all get in the Falcon and head to Elemantia to find the one person that may save them from whatever is coming.**

 **One month later**

 **The Millennium Falcon sits above a Planet in the Unknown Regions, it is typical Garden-Type Planet with what appears to be one large continent visible surrounded by ocean hover in orbit above said planet is a single moon this is the Planet Elemantia home to the force's new "Chosen One" that is destined to lead the galaxy against its greatest threat ever standing in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon are Mara, Leia, Chewbacca and Han as Luke sits meditating, he then opens his eyes before getting up "I have his general location we need to go in and land away from the Village as to not draw attention to ourselves" he says.**

A picuture appears of what the Millennium Falcon looks like and the group is amazed by the machine "Whoa it looks so cool like some kind of flying metal ship" he says.

Tsunade nods "Indeed their technology makes ours look completely primitive by comparison, I wonder what they have in the way of medical technology" she says curious about how advanced their medical field is before Minato starts reading again.

 **Everyone nods before Han takes the controls and pilots the Falcon into the planet's atmosphere Luke then says "I will then go and search for the boy in the village and then talk to whoever is in charge and explain the situation to him" everyone nods again as Han sets the Falcon down in a forest clearing near the village, and Luke sets out.**

 **Luke walks up to the tall gates of Konoha and marvels at how sturdy they look while seeming to be made of just wood, as he walks into the village the force suddenly screams at him that something is wrong up ahead and he races off in that direction hoping to get there in time**

The whole group couldn't help but feel a sense of dread sink into the pit of their stomachs as Minato read that.

 **5 year old Naruto Uzumaki was running for his life with a mob of villagers hot on his heels, they were yelling the usual things like "Kill the Demon', "Finish what the Fourth Started" and things like that, as he is running a girl with pupil-less white eyes and midnight-blue hair sees him being chased and runs to get the Hokage.**

A picture of Naruto appears and Kushina can't help by cry seeing her future son "My beautiful baby boy" she says as Minato smiles seeing his future son. However before they get lost in the image of their future child Jiraiya snaps them out of it "Minato you need to keep reading especially after how you just read that Naruto is being chased by a mob that is trying to kill him" he says getting an nod from Mianto before he continues reading.

 **Naruto turns a corner into an alley hoping to lose the mob but ends up in a dead end before turning around to see the mob coming towards him and that when they pounce on him hitting and kicking him while yelling things like "Die Fox" "This is for all those you killed" and things like that he tries to curl into a ball to lessen the blows when he hears someone say "What's going on here" and looks to see a man with blonde hearing wearing a brown hooded cloak, shirt and pants with some silver cylinder hanging from his waist, before blacking out.**

Kushina bursts into tears hearing that her child was getting beaten by the mob, Jiraiya and Tsunade grit their teeth while clenching their fist so hard that they draw blood, Obito and Kakashi are shaking with rage, Rin like Kushina is crying, and Anko has her head down but if you look closely you can see tears in her eyes, and finally Minato is gripping the book so tight the that leather bindings creak before he continues reading.

 **Luke runs as the force guides him until he turns a corner and sees a mob of adults hitting and kicking something on the ground, looking closer he sees that it's a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes with 3 whicker-like marks on each cheek and thinks** _ **"Its him the boy Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and Father told me about, I need to act fast before they kill him"**_ **thinking quickly he says "What's going on here" he demands.**

 **Some of the mob turns to look at him and says "What's it look like were killing the Demon Brat now either join in or go away"**

 **Luke frowns before raising his hand "All of you will stop this instant" they immediately stop, he then says "You will all go turn yourself into the Authorities and pay for your crimes" the mob then leaves and Luke walks over to the boy and kneels down checking his wounds he then senses 5 people appear behind him "Who are you and what are you doing to Naruto" one of the voices asks.**

 **Luke stands up before placing his hands up like he is surrendering "My name is Luke Skywalker and I sensed someone was on trouble and found a mob beating this young boy here and used one of my abilities to make them stop before they went and turned themselves in" he says as he turns around to see the people on front him**

 **The first is an old man who appears to be in his 60's has grey a grey beard, and hair, and is wearing a set of white and red robes this was Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage**

 **Next there was a tall man who appeared to be in his mid 20's with silver gravity-defying wearing a mask that resembled a dog he is wearing a form of light chest armor with arm gurads and shin guards, he also as on black sandals and pants this was Kakahsi Hatake or Anbu agent Inu**

 **Next to him stood a women who appeared to be around 16 years old maybe a little older wearing a tan trench coat, black tube-top, a mesh shirt over it, black miniskirt, shin guards and black combat boots, she had brown pupil-less eyes and violet colored hair pulled back into a pineapple pony-tail this was Anko Mitarashi**

 **Next to her was a woman who appeared to be in her early 20's with light purple hair pulled in a ponytail wearing the same outfit as the man with silver gravity-defying hair, however she had a mask on that resembled a cat her name is Yuugao Uzuki or Anbu Neko**

 **Hiding behind them was a little girl you looked to be around 5 years old with midnight-blue hair cut in a hime-style wearing a white and black shirt and pants with black sandals.**

After Mianto reads this a series of pictures appear showing everyone what the people look like. Jiraiya chuckles a little seeing the Sandaime looking even older. Rin blushes when she sees Kakashi as an Adult which causes Obito to grumble about "Damn pretty boys growing into handsome men".

Anko's eyes widen seeing herself as a young adult which Kushina see's and smiles "Wow Anko-chan you sure do become a beautiful young woman I might just tyr and find a way for you to get together with my Naru-chan" she teases causing Anko to blush and the others to snicker.

Kushina then sees the picture of the little girl and taps her chin in thought "I wonder if that little girl is Hiashi's daughter in the future after all she does look at like Hitomi and the two of them are currently dating?" she thinks out loud before the others shrug and Minato continues reading.

 **Anko sees Naruto lying on the ground and rushes over to his side and holds him in her arms "Come on Naruto-kun wake up you have to be okay" she says worried about him.**

 **He starts to stir a little and his eyes open seeing Anko he smiles "Hey Anko-chan I wasn't able to hide this time sorry about that"**

 **Anko just smiles "It's alright Naruto-kun you did your best, luckily Hinata-chan saw you running and went to get the Hokage, Inu, Neko, and myself I'm sorry for not getting here faster" she says with a loving smile.**

The group turn to look at Anko who is blushing before Obtio starts singing "Anko and Naruto sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-OOF" only for Anko to nail him in the stomach with a kick that knocks the wind out of him with a blush on her face.

Kushina just smiles "Well Anko-chan it looks like I don't need to try and set you up with my Naru-chan after all since it seems you will be with him anyway…I approve by the way" she teases causing Anko to blush even more before everyone turns their attention back to Mianto as he starts reading again.

 **Naruto shakes his head "It's alright Anko-chan" he turns his head to see Hinata hiding behind the Hokage before she runs up and starts crying into his chest, he puts his arm around her "I'm okay Hinata-chan thank you for getting Anko-chan and the others" he says with a smile.**

Jiraiya suddenly lets out a perverted giggle "Minato your son is a GOD at only five years old he already has two women after him, one already a bombshell, and the other guaranteed to be one since her mother is the incredibly sexy Hitomi Hyuuga" he says only for Tsunade to punch him in the face and begin to beat on him while everyone else just sweat drops at his behavior before turning their attention back to the book.

 **Hinata just mumbles into his chest "I'm glad your okay Naruto-kun I was scared when I saw you getting chased" Naruto then sees the Hokage, Inu, and Neko and smiles "Hey Ji-Ji, Inu-niisan, Neko-neechan" he says looking at them.**

 **Hiruzen just smiles "Are you all right Naruto-kun?" he asks worried about the boy he sees as his Grandson in everything but blood.**

 **Naruto nods his head "Yeah this nice man with blond hair wearing a brown coat, shirt and pants saved me from the villagers is he still here?" he asks wanting to know if the nice man was still around so he could thank him.**

 **Hiruzen nods "Yes Naruto-kun he is standing next to you" he says gesturing to the spot next to Naruto.**

 **Naruto turns his head to see the man that saved him standing there and smiles "Thank you for saving me mister" he says.**

 **Luke smiles "Think nothing of it Naruto I just did what was right, now child should be beaten let alone one who seems as nice and pure-hearted as you, my name is Luke Skywalker by the way" Luke then turns toward the older looking man "I take it you're the leader of this village" he says.**

 **Hiruzen just nods and says "I am Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, thank you for saving Naruto-kun"**

 **Luke just nods "Like I said it was the right thing to do, however is there some place all of us can talk in private I need to inform you of some things and why I'm here in your Village" he asks.**

 **Hiruzen nods "Yes we can talk in my office follow me Anko please take Naruto and Hinata to home for me" he says as Anko gets ready to take Naruto and Hinata home.**

 **Luke clears his throat getting their attention "Actually it would be better if they came with us cause what we need to talk about concerns Naruto and I can sense that Anko and Hinata are not only close to him but he also cares deeply about them" after saying this Naruto, Anko, and Hinata blush.**

The group turns to Anko to see her blushing while Jiraiya starts preaching about Naruto being a GOD again only to be beaten by Tsunade again. Kushina looks to Anko with a knowing smirk on her face "Why Anko-chan it looks like you and Hinata-chan are already close with my Naru-chan…I expect a lot of grandbabies when the three of you are old enough" she teases only for Anko to blush and sputter while Rin, Obito, and Kakashi snicker before Minato starts reading again.

 **Hiruzen just nods his head "Very well please follow me then".**

 **After walking for a little while they reach the Hokages office and each take a seat as Hiruzen sets up a privacy seal "Okay Luke-san what brings you to Konoha and how is Naruto involved" Hiruzen asks.**

 **Luke nods "My full name and title is Grand Master Luke Skywalker of the Jedi order and I am here because young Naruto here is going to be the most important person in the entire galaxy in the near future and its survival rest on his shoulders" everyone just looks shocked with their jaws on the floor Luke then goes onto to explain how is not from this planet, what the Republic and Jedi Order are, what the force is, he then does a quick demonstration by lifting up the couch in the room with the force shocking everyone even more, he then goes onto to explain how he was meditating when Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and his Father appeared before him.**

 **Luke then takes a breath before continuing "When all three of them appeared before me at the same time I knew something was wrong but it had never happened before, they proceeded to tell me that the force informed them of a "Great Darkness" is coming in the near future and threatens the entire galaxy, they then informed me that the force had chosen a new child of prophecy or "Chosen One" if you will and that he will lead the Galaxy's forces against this threat and must be taught in the ways of the force if the galaxy has any chance of surviving" at this everyone in the room other than Luke gulps.**

 **Luke continues "They then informed me about the "Chosen One" they said he is from a planet known as Elemantia out in the Unknown Regions and lives in a village called Konoha, they described him as boy with spiky hair blonde hair that reminds you of the sun, he has the blue eyes deeper than the deepest seas however they hold much pain loneliness while at the same time holding the fires of determination, he has 3 whisker-like marks on each cheek, and contains a great entity within him that his parents were force to seal within him the night of his birth who were a man that moved in a flash of yellow and a woman who was known as the red death and held the entity sealed within him before it was forcibly removed upon his birth" as Luke finishes Hiruzen drops his pipe, Kakashi and Yuugao's jaws were on the floor, Anko was gaping like a fish while Hinata and Naruto look confused.**

The group just continues to listen as Minato reads.

 **A few minutes later everyone finally gets over the shock of what Luke just said and Hiruzen lets out sigh before looking at Luke "I believe you because of a few reasons the first being the last few thing you mentioned are only known to 3 people including myself and there is no way they would reveal that information," he turns to toward Nauto "The second reason is because about a month before you were born Naruto one of my students Jiraiya informed me and your father of a prophecy by the elder Toad regarding you, he said that you will lead a grand army to fight a darkness that threatens all life when you were older, and after hearing something very similar from here I can only say it must be true" causing Naruto's eyes to widen.**

The group is stunned hearing this before they turn to Jiraiya who has his jaw hanging open "If the Elder Toad predicted such a thing then it is bound to happen as he has never been wrong about a prediction before" he says shocking the group before Minato begins reading again.

 **The Hokage looks too Luke "What is this training you spoke of and where will it take place?" he asks.**

 **Luke looks at him for a second "I along with the force spirits of Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and my Father Anakin Skywalker must train in the ways of force and being a Jedi" he pauses for a moment "However this can only happen if Naruto comes with my to the Jedi temple on Yavin 4 where I came from meaning he would have to leave the Village, however he will be able to return here because I feel this planet will play a pivotal role in the upcoming battle against whatever this threat may be, when his training is finished or he reaches the rank of Jedi Knight, which I estimate to be around 8 years give or take he might even reach the rank of Master in that amount of time however all this is up to Naruto as to if wants to go" he says.**

 **The Hokage looks at Naruto "Well Naruto what do you wish to do" he asks.**

 **Naruto thinks for a moment before his eyes grow determined "I want to go Ji-Ji if there is even a chance of this "Great Darkness" then I want to be strong enough to protect all my precious people like you, Neko-nee, Inu-ni, Ayame nee-chan, Teuchi Oji-san, and especially Hinata-chan and Anko-chan" he finishes causing Anko and Hinata to blush.**

 **Hiruzen and Luke think** _ **"He will be great in the future and with him leading our forces this great threat better watch out"**_

 **Hiruzen nods.** __ **"Okay Naruto-kun but before you go I have some things to give you and tell you including why many of the villagers treat you the way they do and who your parents are, but all of this is an S-Rank secret so only you may tell other people and if you do tell them I would advise them being people you trust with your life" Naruto nods Hiruzen then tells Naruto that his parents are Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki his wife, he then tells Naruto the truth about the Kyuubi attack 5 years ago and how Minato had no choice but to seal it in him because and couldn't ask someone do something he wasn't willing to do himself, and that he trusted no one other than his own son with the responsibility of holding the Kyuubi and using its power for good, and that they both loved him very much and couldn't wait for him to be born so they could be a family but sadly both died protecting him from one of Kyuubi's claws**

Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, Rin, and Anko have tears in their eyes hearing this. Akane lowers her head in shame upon hearing that she was the one to deliver the killing blow to Mianto and Kushina, while Jiraiya and the boys lower their heads. After a few minutes Mianto continues reading.

 **By the end Naruto has tears in his eyes knowing who his parents were and that they loved him, Hinata and Anko had tears in their eyes and were hugging Natruto, when Naruto stopped crying he looks at the Hokage and smiles "Thank you for telling me Ji-Ji I finally know who my parents were and that they loved me" he says.**

 **Hiruzen just smiles "You're welcome Naruto now here are the scrolls your parents left you with messages from them to you and all of their jutsu, and this is a gift from me it contains jutsu of various elements and ranks, along with the two of the three taught in the Academy the Henge, and Substitution jutstu however due to you having naturally larger and denser chakra reserves you wouldn't be able to do the regular Clone justu so I am giving you the Shadow clone justsu it requires more chakra but creates solid clones that you can use for scouting or in battle" he finishes handing Naruto the scrolls and turns to Luke "Keep him safe he is like a grandson to me" Luke nods and pulls a out a long range communicator handing it the Hokage**

" **That is a Long range communicator that will be able to reach Yavin 4 however you will only be able to send messages instead of talking in real-time keep it on you at all time hidden out of sight" he then turns to Anko and Hinata and smiles "You two will be allowed to use it send messages back and forth with Naruto" they smile at hearing this Luke then turns toward Naruto "Are you ready Naruto?" he nods before giving everyone a hug and a kiss on the cheek for Anko and Hinata promising he will be back safely to which they blush, he then looks to Luke "I'm ready Luke-sensei" they say one more final goodbye before leaving the tower and heading to where the Falcon is hidden**

 **When they reach the Falcon Mara, and Leia are waiting outside for them they notice Luke walking with a boy and figure it's the boy they came to get "Welcome back Luke is this him?" Leia says**

 **Luke nods "Leia Mara this is Naruto Uzumaki he is coming with us to begin his training, Naruto this is my sister Leia and Wife Mara" he says gesturing to the two of them.**

 **Naruto bows "It's nice to meet you both" before they walk in Naruto is surprised to see what looks like a metal man and a little metal trashcan looking thins but look introduces them as C-3PO, and R2-D2 who are his friends and are droids, Luke then introduces him to Han and Chewbacca, Han shakes his hand and as soon as Naruto sees Chewbacca stars form in his eyes before his says "SOO COOL" which causes everyone to laugh before Chewbacca puts his hand on Naruto's head and says something that surprises everyone.**

 **C-3PO translates as Chewabacca says "Never before have I seen such a pure soul and the honor of my ancestors and the Wookies as a whole we shall always look after you and your family for the rest of time, and you shall always have the support of Wookies should you ever need us" Naruto is confused but Luke then tells him that Chewbacca just pledged not only himself but the entire Wookie species to forever watch over you and any family you may have in the future"**

The group is shocked hearing this "Amazaing he has the support of an entire race already" Jiraiya says in amazement getting nods from the others as Minaot continues reading.

 **Naruto is stunned before bowing to Chewbacca and saying "Thank you for this honor Chewbacca I will always treasure you and the Wookies as a whole and treat all of you with the same respect and Honor you are treating me" Chewbacca just nods his head before sitting in one of the seats in the cockpit and placing Naruto in his lap as everyone takes their seats so they can leave, after everyone is situated Han powers up the falcon and they blast off leaving the atmosphere.**

 **Meanwhile on top the Hokage tower Hiruzen along with Kakashi, Yuugao, Anko, and Hinata looked to the horizon to see a light lift off from the forest blast off into the air until they can't see it anymore all thinking the same thing** _ **"Good Luck Naruto-kun and stay safe"**_

The group smiles seeing this and can't help but think the same thing as Minato continues to read.

 **Back with Naruto he take one last look at Elemantia thinking** _ **"I will be back everyone and I will get strong enough to protect you from whatever this threat may be that I promise, and Stay safe Anko-chan, Hinata-chan I will miss you"**_ **he then watches the stars lengthen before the Millennium Falcon makes the jump to light-speed.**

Minato looks to everyone "That's the end of the first chapter who wants to read next?" he asks only for Kushina to grab the book from his hands.

 **End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **AN: Hello again everyone thank you for all the views, reviews, fav, and follows. There haven't been many views or any of the others but they still mean a lot to me now to answer a few reviews.**

 **Kami no Blaze: Kuro is not Naruto it should be pretty obvious who Kuro is.**

 **To everyone else thank you for the reviews. I would also like to say that I have a new poll up on my profile regarding Naruto's hero name in my Malestrom in DC story and I would appreciate it if you would vote because I am stuck on that story until I decide his hero name.**

As Minato hands Kushina the book a bright light appears before fading to reveal a bunch of snacks and drinks with a note. Minato walks over to the note and picks it up before reading aloud " _Hey everyone thought you might want some snacks so help yourselves oh and Tsunade here is some Kitsune's Ambrosia Sake, I picked it up in another universe and thought you might like it, however drink it slowly and make it last because it's got a pretty big kick and I only have 6 bottles. Signed KuronoDono"_ he finishes reading.

Tsunade walks over and picks up one of the sake bottles and takes a swig before her eyes widen "HOLY SHIT THAT'S THE BEST DAM SAKE I HAVE EVER HAD!" she yells before taking a few more gulps.

Jiraiya hearing this tries to grab a bottle for himself only to be zapped as another note appears which he grabs and reads " _Sorry Pervy-sage the sake is only for Tsunade"_ he reads before he cries anime tears at being called Pervy-sage and the others laughing at him.

Tsunade laughs as she takes another gulp of the sake "Damn I might just kiss KuronoDono next time I see him this sake is just amazing, hell I might even let him feel my chest" she says before licking her lips seductively causing Jiraiya to fall to his hands and knees with a cloud of depression of his head.

Kushina clears her throat "Okay I am going to start reading" she says getting their attention before she starts reading.

 ***Chapter 2: Meeting the Masters and Fox***

Upon reading the name of the chapter Kushina smiles "It seems that Naruto will meet you this chapter Akane-kaachan" she says getting a smile from Akane befor she continues reading.

 **It had been 2 week since Naruto left Elemantia onboard the Millennium Falcon with Luke, Leia, Han, Mara, Chewbacca, R2-D2, and C-3PO, and it was an eventful 2 weeks. After making the jump to light-speed Naruto had gotten to know Luke and the others as they told him about their adventures, as they told him about everything they had done Naruto was entranced by their stories.**

 **After they finished telling him about themselves and their stories Naruto told them all about his life not leaving anything out from the day he was born to meeting Luke and by the end of it Leia and Mara had tears in their eyes and were hugging him, Han looked furious at how he was treated especially for something beyond his control, Chewbacca hung his head and was silent but on the inside he was furious and it was taking all of his self-control to not** **turn the ship around and kill everyone that had ever hurt Naruto, even C-3PO and Artoo looked sad.**

Kushina grips the book tightly as tears trail down her cheeks at all the pain and suffering her Naru-chan has gone through. Tsunade sees this and places a hand on her shoulder to comfort her "Kushina-chan it's okay they can't hurt him anymore, and even if they could I doubt that Luke and the others would allow them to" she says trying to comfort Kushina.

Kushina smiles hearing this and smiles before wiping the tears from her eyes as she starts reading again.

 **Luke then told Naruto that he should open the scrolls that his parents left him an read them, which he did before crying into Leia and Mara's embrace and falling asleep**

 **After waking up he went to the "Living room" of the Falcon and where Luke gave him some food and blue milk which freaked him out a bit thinking it was spoiled or something before Luke assured him it was safe to drink. After eating Naruto asked Luke if there was anything on the Jedi, republic, and the galaxy as a whole that he could read to which Luke nodded and handed him a datapad that had articles about the Jedi of the past, the republic (Pre-Clone Wars), the clone wars, the empire, and finally the New Republic stored on it. Naruto spent the majority of the trip reading, especially the accounts of the Jedi during the clone wars, mainly Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Yoda, Obi-Wan, Shaak-Ti, and Plu Koon, and Jedi Knight Anakin Sky Walker who after asking Luke if he was related to him and shocked when he found out it was his Father.**

A series of pictures pop up showing what each of the Jedi looked like amazing the group at the sheer diversity of life in the galaxy.

Jiraiya spots Shaak-Ti's picture and giggles perversely "I must say there are certainly some beautiful women in the galaxy" he says lecherously only for Tsunade to once again beat him into the ground.

Obito looks at the picture of Master Plu Koon with stars in his eyes "Whoa he looks so cool" he says getting a chuckle from Rin before Kushina starts reading again.

 **Luke then went on to tell Naruto that his father was one of the reasons Republic fell to the Empire and why there are so few Jedi at the moment compared to during the clone wars and before them and explaining his father's fall to the dark side and betraying the Jedi. However in the end he redeemed himself by not only saving him from the Emperor and sacrificing himself to kill the Emperor. Naruto was amazed by everything Luke had told him before going back to reading.**

The group is shocked hearing this thinking that just one person had such a impact on the galaxy as a whole.

 **Then there was the time that Han gave Naruto some Caf saying it was something called "Hot Cocoa" which resulted in Naruto bouncing of the walls of the Falcon for almost 12 hours, before crashing and falling asleep. This resulted in Han getting a verbal scolding by Leia so fierce that it actually scared Chewbacca, and ending up being condemned to the couch for the rest of the trip, while Naruto was forbidden to drink Caf again until he was older.**

Tsunade and Anko burst into laughter hearing this "Oh kami that's funny" they manage to get out in between laughter while the males of the group shiver in fear of the wrath of an anrgy woman.

 **After 2 weeks in hyper-space the Falcon finally arrived at Yavin 4 and landed in the Jedi Temples hanger.**

 **Luke, Naruto and the rest of the gang descended the Falcon's boarding ramp and Naruto got his first look at the inside of the Jedi temple, looking around at all the ships and technicians going about their duties, before Luke lead him to the main hall of the temple and giving him a tour of the various areas ending in the training hall where a group of younglings were training.**

Minato hums in thought hearing this "It seems that the Jedi are taught in a academy classroom style much like we do" he says noticing the similarities between the how Jedi and Shinobi are taught.

Jiraiya nods in agreement "Hoewever I am curious about if they also are placed into teams with a higher ranking jedi to teach them further?" he says curiously before the T.V. turns on.

On the screen is KuronoDono "You are somewhat correct Jiraiya however at the same time wrong. Once a youngling reaches a certain point in their learning they are given the rank of Padawan and placed under the teaching of a single Jedi usually one ranked as a Jedi Knight, however sometimes it is a Jedi Master" he says.

Jiraiya nods hearing this "So it is basically an apprenticeship until the Padawan reaches the rank of Jedi Knight?" he asks.

KuronoDono nods "In theory yes however they Jedi don't use the term apprentice to describe their students since it is associated with the Sith who refer to their students as "Apprentices"" he says getting nods from the group before the T.V. shuts off.

Kushina clears her throat "Can I start reading again?" she asks a little impatiently wanting to continue reading about her son, the group nods and she starts reading again.

 **As Luke and Naruto entered the room the Instructor noticed them "Okay class time for a break we have some guests" he says as they turned to see Master Luke leading a blonde haired boy with blue-eyes and what looked like three whisker marks on each cheek and greeted them "Greetings Master Skywalker" they all said as one.**

 **Luke smiles "Hello everyone we have a new friend joining us" before gesturing to Naruto "This is Naruto Uzumaki and he will be training to become a Jedi with us" Naruto walks forward and bows "Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki it's nice to meet you" he says before smiling as everyone walks up and starts introducing themselves one by one until one person in particular catches Naturo's eye.**

Jiraiya begins to giggle perversely only to stop when he notices Tsunade raise her fist in preparation of hitting him.

 **Naruto looks at her and realizes she is a Twi'lek a race native to the planet Ryloth she appeared to be his age, she had blue skin, chocolate brown eyes and was wearing the standard uniform that was worn by youngling training to become Jedi.**

 **She walks up to him with and smiles "Hello Naruto Uzumaki I am Aayla Secura but please just call me Aayla, it is a pleasure to meet you" she says.**

A picture of Aayla appears causing Kushina and the rest of the girls to let a loud squeal "SHE IS SO CUTE!" they all say at the same time causing the males to sweatdrop at their behavior.

 **Naruto stutters a bit causes her to giggle before saying "It is very nice to meet you Aayla I hope we can be friends" with a smile causing Aayla to blush.**

The girls of the group let out another loud squeal as they gush over Aayla's cuteness "SHE IS JUST TO CUTE!" they all say.

 **Luke looks on with a knowing smile on his face thinking** _ **"Looks like Naruto might already have a little crush on Aayla, and Aayla might have one on him, I really hope that their feelings for each other grow and blossom into love because even If Naruto has Hinata and Anko waiting for him back home after all the suffering has had in his life already he deserves all the love he can get, Leia and Mara are going to love hearing this".**_

Jiraiya sobs hearing proudly "MINATO YOUR SON IS SO LUCKY!" he yells out in pride right before Tsunade once again knocks him to the floor with her fist.

Minato smiles "I have to agree with Luke's thinking; after everything Naruto has gone through I believe that he deserves all the love he can get" he says before paling "I just hope Anko, Hinata, and Aayla if the two do develop feelings for each other agree with my thinking or else Naruto will face the wrath of three angry women" he says in fear causing the other males to also pale.

Anko smiles "I don't know about Hinata and Aayla but I would be willing to share Naruto mainly because I agree that he deserves all the love he can get" she says.

Kushina smiles before hugging Anko "Thank you Anko-chan" she says with a smile before releasing the hug and continues to read.

 **Luke smiles as he sees Naruto and Aayla talking with each other and laughing before getting Naruto's attention "Okay Naruto now that introductions are out of the way it's time to for me to give you your introductory course into using the force" he says.**

 **Naruto nods before looking back at Aayla "Bye Aayla I had fun talking with you" he says with a smile.**

 **Aayla blushes slightly "I had fun talking with you as well Naruto and hope to see you again soon" Aayla says before Naruto nods his head nods leaves with Luke.**

Anko smiles hearing this "I really hope Naruto and Aayla develop feelings for each other because I am starting to like her" she says.

Kushina smiles hearing this "I agree the more I see of Aayla the more I want to just jump into the book and set her and Naruto up" she gushes before continuing to read.

 **Luke and Naruto walk until they reach the meditation room where Luke has Naruto sit in lotus "Now Naruto I am going to teach the ways of the force however I won't be the only one teaching you" Naruto looks confused until three figures appear beside all see-through and smiling Luke then introduces them "Naruto meet Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Yoda, and my father Anakin Skywalker" each waving as their name was called.**

 **Naruto's eyes widening as each name is called realizing who they he then turns to Luke "Wait a minute I thought you said that they died" he asks in confusion.**

 **Luke nods his head "That's correct Naruto but sometimes the force allows the spirits of those who have become one with it to appear before us and guide us, however the force has deemed the coming darkness so great that for the first time ever it is allowing some of its greatest users to appear at the same time and train the one who will be lead us in the fight against it" stunning Naruto.**

Obito has stars in his eyes "Whoa that is so cool just imagine all that you could learn from those who came before you" he says.

Jiraiya nods "Indeed not to mention all the history you could learn that has been lost to time" he says before Kushina continues reading.

 **After regaining his composure he says "Okay so the spirits of Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda, along with your father Anakin Skywalker are going to train me" the four of them nod before he says "That's what I thought" and promptly faints muttering something along the lines of "I'm going to be trained by ghosts".**

Anko bursts out in laughter "OH KAMI THAT WAS FUNNY!" she yells as Obito roll around on the floor laughing hysterically, and the rest of the group laugh before Kushina starts reading again.

 **Luke, Obi-Wan, and Ankain sweat-drop at this as Yoda chuckles and says "Amusing he is, exciting his training will be" which causes the sweat-drop on the back of Luke, Obi-Wan, and Anakin's heads to only grow bigger.**

 **Naruto regains conciseness and says "I just had the craziest dream where the ghosts of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Yoda, and Anakin Skywalker were going to train me in the force" before noticing them standing before him and sighing "it wasn't a dream was it?" they all shake their heads "That's what I was afraid of" he stands up and bows "I look forward to learning from the three of you and will work hard to not only meet but also surpass your expectations of me" the three force spirits smile.**

Tsunade raises an eyebrow "Wow he can be pretty respectful when the time calls for it" she says observing how Naruto interacts with the three Force Spirits and getting nods from the rest of the group.

 **Obi-Wan nods his head "Now Naruto you will be learning a variety of things from each of us, I will be teaching you how to wield your Lightsaber and beginner-intermediate levels of force manipulation" he says.**

 **Naruto nods as Yoda speaks "Improving on Obi-Wan's teachings of how to wield your Lightsaber I will be, along with expert-master levels of Force manipulation" Yoda finishes getting another nod from Naruto.**

 **Anakin then steps forward "I will be teaching you my very own Lightsaber style which I perfected over the course of my life , along with how to not only harness but control the Dark Side of the force including some of the techniques I mastered during my time as Darth Vader" he finishes leaving Naruto speechless before realizes something.**

 **Naruto looks at the three before him before voicing his thoughts "Wait a minute I thought that using the Dark Side of the force was not only forbidden but lead to a Jedi becoming a Sith" he says.**

 **Obi-Wan nods "Normally that would be the case, however the force has made it clear that you must learn both Jedi and Sith techniques in order to combat the looming threat" he says shocking Naruto before continuing "The force has also foretold that you will bring a "New Age" to the force as the first "Jedi of Balance" however you having nothing to fear about succumbing to the dark side and becoming a Sith your determination and will are far too great and strong for that to happen" he says.**

Minato's eyes widen "Amazing to think Naruto will not only be the one to lead the fight against whatever is coming but also bring a "New Age" to the force is just mind blowing" he says in shock at what his son is destined to do.

Kushina nods "It is amazing…however he is my son so of course he is destined for greatness!" she says with a large smile causing the others to sweatdrop before she starts reading again.

 **Naruto simply nods his head and the fires of determination can be seen burning in his eyes "I trust in your judgment and the force Masters when do we begin" he asks.**

 **The three force spirits smile and Obi-Wan says "Right now Naruto, and the first lesson is meditation, you must go into your mind and meet with the entity sealed within you" he says.**

 **Naruto seems hesitant before nodding and sitting in Lotus position to begin meditating, Luke gets up and looks to Naruto "Naruto I have some things to discuss with Leia and the others regarding getting our forces ready to fight whatever is coming and will be back later" Naruto nods before continuing to meditate as Luke leaves before entering his mindscape.**

Kushina looks over to Akane and smiles "Looks like the two of you are about to meet Akane-kaachan" she says causing Akane to smile before Kushina starts reading again.

 **Naruto opens his eyes to himself in what looks like a sewer, along the walls are pipes some glowing blue others glowing red, he feels a presence a little ways from where he is and heads towards it before coming to a large gate held closed by a piece of paper that says "Seal" on it and hearing a voice that sounds strangely feminine**

"Hello kit it's nice to finally meet you" **it says before Naruto sees a figure appear from the shadows behind the cage, it appears to be a woman, with crimson-orange hair that goes down to her waist, orange eyes with crimson pupils, an hour-glass shaped body with what appear to be DD-cup breasts, she is wearing a formal red kimono that hugs her form tightly showcasing her curves.**

Jiraiaya begins to giggle perversely and take glances at Akane who notices and smiles sweetly as a miasma of death surrounds her "Jiraiya-san I ask that you refrain from looking at me that way or I will have to remove that which makes you a male before shoving it up your ass" she says in a sickly sweet voice causing Jiraiya and every other male present to pale before Jiraiya nods his head furiously in acknowledgement.

Tsunade whistles hearing this "Damn that was impressive how you handled the perv, would you be willing to teach me how to do it?" she asks getting a nod from Anko who also wants to learn, and petrifying Jiraiya as he imagines Tsunade using Akane's technique.

Akane just smiles "Why of course I would be willing to teach you Tsunade-san, and that goes for the rest of you girls too" she says looking at Rin, Anko, and Kushina who smile and causing Obito, Kakashi, and Minato pale.

Kushina smiles "Let's get back to the book" she says getting nods from the group as starts reading again.

 **Naruto looks at the women before him realizing who she must be "You're the Kyuubi aren't you" he says.**

 **The woman merely nods** "Yes kit I am the Kyuubi but you may call me Akane that is my true name, and you don't seem to be surprised by my appearance, nor do you seem afraid or intimidated by me why is that?" she asks.

 **Naruto chuckles "In the past 2 weeks I have found out that not only is their life beyond Elemantia, many kinds in fact whose appearances would seem like they came out of a the mind of someone with a very active and creative imagination, and the fact that the great Kyuubi no Kitsune is not only female but also has a human form that would make MANY women green with envy is not that shocking" he says shocking her before he continues "I also know who my parents are and that my mother was your container before me and that you saw her as your daughter and she saw you as her mother" if Akane wasn't shocked before she sure was now.**

 **Akane smiles lovingly at Naruto** "I see kit and you are right, after sometime I did begin to see Kushina as if she were my own daughter with her seeing me as her mother, in fact after she find out she was pregnant with you she started teasing me saying that I was your grandmother in a sense, while I said I was more like you big sister or aunt at the very least" she says.

Kushina chuckles as she reads this "You know that is a very good point Akane-kaachan you would be like Naruto's grandmother" she teases.

Akane smiles "On the contrary Kushina-chan I am more like a aunt or big sister to Naruto-kun" she counters getting snickers from the group at how the two of them are acting before Kushina starts reading again.

 **Naruto chuckles "Well your you were right there is now way you could be my grandmother because your far too beautiful to be one, if anything you're my older sister" he says causing her to blush before asking "Do you happen to have access to my memories it would make it easier for you to find out what has been going on since the sealing?" he asks.**

Akane smiles "See Kushina-chan even Naruto agrees with me" she says with a smirk.

Kushina pouts before she realizes something and smiles "Why you are right Akane-kaachan after all like Naruto said there is no way someone as beautiful as you could be a grandmother" she teases causing Akane to blush and Kushina to laugh before she starts reading again.

 **Akane just shakes her head** "No when your father had to seal me in you he made the seal to strong and it blocks out my access to you, the only thing I can do is heal your wounds which for some reason I have been forced to do quite frequently which worries me, unless you tear off some of the seal I won't be able to see them" she says.

 **Naruto nods "How much do I have to tear off so for you to see my memories" he asks causing Akane to think.**

 **After a few minutes of thinking she says** "Tearing off the top two corners will give me access to your memories, a quarter of the seal will give me access to your senses allowing me to see, hear, and feel what you do and give you access to more of my chakra, I would advice to wait to remove any more than that until you are older just to be on the safe side."

 **Naruto nods before walking up to the seal and tear a quarter of it off giving Akane access to his memories and senses, which in-turn she views all of his memories from the moment she was sealed in him to now and by the end she is on her knees crying at seeing all the abuse he has endured at the hands of the villagers for the past 5 years, Naruto seeing this walks past the gate and hugs her causing her to cry into his chest.**

 **As she cries into Naruto's chest she thinks** _ **"Minato, Kushina your precious son has suffered so much already I am so sorry"**_ **before holding Naruto tighter** "I'm so sorry kit it's all my fault you were treated that way" **she manages to say In between sobs.**

Kushina turns to look at Akane and smiles "It's not your fault Akane-kaachan and we don't blame you for anything that has happened to Naruto" she says with Minato nodding in agreement before she continues reading.

 **Naruto only holds her tighter "It's not your fault Akane it's the villagers who are to blame for their stupidity and ignorance "he says shocking her before continuing "You have been keeping me alive by healing me whenever the villagers would hurt me and for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart" he says.**

Kushina smiles reading this and looks over to Akane who has a few tears running down her cheeks before she wipes them and smiles at Kushina who starts reading again.

 **Akane just holds him shocked by what he just said before she stops hugging him, before kissing his forehead and smiling** "Naruto thank you so much for that" **he just smiles back before noticing her smirking mischievously causing him to shudder for a second before she says** "So what's this that I saw about you and those two girls back in the village? I think their names were Anko and Hinata". **Naruto just sputters causing her to giggle before continuing** "Not to mention that girl Aayla you met a little while ago she seems nice, not to mention cute" causing **Naruto to stutter even more and blush to which Akane just giggles** "You're just like your father when he was a kid, he would just be himself and girls would end up falling for him left and right, he was a real Casanova without even knowing it" **she says.**

The group laughs while Minato looks confused "What does she mean by that?" he asks in confusion.

Kushina look at Minato before bursting out in laughter while Jiraiya just smirks "Minato nearly every girl in your academy class had a crush on you the only ones who didn't were Tsume Inuzuka, Hitomi Hyuuga, and Kushina. Then after you graduated and later became a Jonin even more girls had a crush on you" he says shocking Minato.

Kushina chuckles "Even after we started going out I had to beat a few of the more _aggressive_ girls away when they wouldn't take the hint that you were taken" she says causing Minato's jaw to hang open before she starts reading again.

 **Naruto's jaw hits the floor hearing this before regaining himself "Akane what do you think of the situation were currently in and what's going to happen in the future" he says wanting her input on the situation.**

Akane to turn serious

" **I'm not going to lie to you Naruto I'm worried, if what they said is true then things are going to get really bad in the future, and you appear to be the one that will save us all, that's why I'm going to help you train in not only in using my youki but also with your ninjustu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, tactics and strategy, traps, along with my Kitsune and Demonic styles, I would train you in genjutsu but with your huge chakra reserves you are unable to cast them but can easily dispel them, however with these force techiniques you will be learning from Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and Anakin you might be able to cast genjutsu-like attacks"** She finishes.

 **Naruto nods his head "Okay Akane I will do my best so that I can protect my precious people and stop whatever threat is coming" says with a smile before continuing "I better go back now they are probably getting worried about me but before I do" he says with a sly smile and closes his and the mindscape begins to change.**

 **Gone is the cramped and dirty sewer and in its place is a wide open field covered in flowers, and a large two-story Japanese style house with a hot spring in the back, a little ways from the house is a waterfall that runs into a decent sized lake, the bars and gate of the seal of gone and in its place is a beautiful necklace with a nine-tailed fox pendant on it with ruby eyes, Naruto puts the necklace around Akane's neck before smiling and stepping back.**

Anko whistles "Damn talk about a swanky pad and you got it all to yourself Akane-san talk about lucky" she says getting a chuckle from Akane before Kushina starts reading again.

 **Naruto looks at Akane and says "There now you have a wide open area to roam around a nice hot spring in which to relax, and a comfortable bed to sleep in" he finishes with a smile.**

 **Akane has tears in her eyes as she glomps Naruto** "Thank you so much Naruto-kun it's beautiful" **she then kisses his forehead again before releasing him.**

 **Naruto just smiles "Your welcome Akane now I have to get back I will be back tonight when I go to sleep for training, until then have fun with your new home alright Akane-** _ **sensei**_ **" he finishes before vanishing from the his mindscape leaving Akane to her thoughts.**

"Akane-sensei I like the sound of that" **she says out loud before setting off to explore her new home and plan Naruto's training schedule, she smiles sadistically at that** thought "Get ready Naruto-kun because when you return tonight you're tortur-training begins" **she says and begins to laugh menacingly.**

The group look over to see Akane whistling innocently before she stops "Hmm Akane-sensei I must agree with my future self that does sound good" she says before noticing everyone staring at her "What?" she asks raising and eyebrow to which everyone just shrugs and turn their attention back to Kushina as she starts reading again.

 **Naruto opens his eyes to see Obi-Wan, Master Yoda and Anakin staring at him and smiles before saying "It was a success I met with the Kyuubi or "Akane" which is her real name and she said she will train me how to be a ninja, when I go to sleep at night" the three force spirits nod.**

 **Obi-Wan then says "Very good now we can begin your training in the ways of the force" suddenly two figures appear out of thin air next two the three Jedi, both of them see-through and turn toward Naruto before smiling and saying at the same time "Hello Naruto-kun" shocking him.**

Kushina looks up from the book "That's the end of the chapter" she says causing everyone's jaws to drop.

Obito snaps his jaw shut "WHAT! But who were the two spirits who just showed up?" he asks.

Kushina shrugs "No clue now who wants to read next?" she asks before Tsunade raises her hand and Kushina hands her the book.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **AN: Hello once again everyone not much to say at the moment except thank you for all the views, reviews, fav, and follows so without further delay here is the next chapter.**

Tsunade takes the book from Kushina and clears her throat before she begins reading.

 **Naruto stared at the two figures that had appeared before him one was a male and the other was female, and couldn't believe his eyes.**

 **The women had waist length red hair, and violet eyes, she wore a red kimono with orange swirls, and was looking at Naruto lovingly.**

 **The man had spiky blonde hair with two bangs that framed his jaw, he wore a black flak jacket, green pants and sandals, and he had on a long white trench coat with red flames at the bottom, he was smiling at Naruto**

 **Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, the two standing were Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze his parents "Mom Dad is that really you" he asks hopefully while slightly afraid that he was just seeing things.**

The group gasps hearing this and Kushina has tears running down her cheeks "Minato we get to meet our baby boy again" she says happily as Minato hugs her with a smile on his face as Tsunade continues reading.

 **Minato and Kushina nod before Minato says "Yes sochi it's us you sure have grown in the last 5 years" Kushina then walks over to Naruto and gives him a hug "My beautiful little Naru-kun look how much you have grown, I remember when you were just born and I held you in my arms for the first time" as a few tears form in her eyes.**

Kushina smiles as a picture of the scene appears on the T.V. before Tsunade continues reading.

 **Naruto hugs her back the best he could with her being a force ghost and smiles before she releases the hug and goes to stand back by Minato, Naruto then remembers what's going on and asks "Mom, Dad how are you here" he asks.**

 **Kushina just giggles "Why that's simple Naru-kun the Force told us to appear before you to help train you in your shinobi skills" she says leaving Naruto speechless**

 **Naruto recovers from his shock and asks "Mom you being here I can understand" he says before looking to Minato "But dad you had your seal eaten by the Shinigami so how are you here"**

The group gasps hearing this while Minato gulps and turns to see Kushina with a miasma of death surrounding her causing him to pale "Now Kushina-chan I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for all of this" he says trying to prevent the impending beating he is about to receive at the hands of his furious girlfriend.

Kushina cracks her knuckles as she smiles sweetly "Do tell what sort explanation warrants you using the **Reaper Death Seal** to seal Akane-kaachan in my Naru-chan" she asks.

Minato gulps loudly before trying to think of a reason to justify his future self's actions only to come up with nothing causing him to chuckle sheepishly "I got nothing" he says rubbing the back of his neck.

The miasma of death surrounding Kushina grows before she grabs Minato by the collar of his flak jacket and looking at the rest of the group "Excuse us for a moment" she says before dragging a now terrified Minato away out of the group's line of sight. For the next 30 minutes the group listens to Kushina beating on Minato while his screams of pain and horror resonate through the area terrifying his Genin team and Jiraiya. Once the screaming stops Kushina walks back to the group with a smiling followed by a beaten and bruised Minato who looks like he just fought one of the Bijuu barehanded.

Kushina smiles at Tsunade "Okay please continue reading Tsunade" she says getting a nod from Tsunade before she begins reading again.

 **Minato just chuckles "Well it's actually a pretty funny story, you see after Shinigami-dono ate my soul he left and returned to his office where he spit out my soul which surprised me, he then informed me that when someone summons him they don't have their soul eaten, it's actually much worse than that" he says causing Naruto to shudder in fear thinking what could be worse than having your soul eaten.**

The entire group except for Kushina pales hearing this as Obtio gulps loudly "What could be worse than having your soul eaten" he asks fearfully.

 **Minato sees this "I know Sochi that was my reaction too, now Shinigami-dono then went on to tell me that those who summon him are forced to help with all of his paperwork for eternity" hearing this causing a variety of reactions Kushina and Naruto face-vault, while Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Master Yoda shudder in fear thinking of such a thing.**

Kushina laughs hysterically hearing what really happens to someone who summons the Shinigami, Rin, Obito, Kakashi, and Anko all face vault before they too begin laughing hysterically. Jiraiya and Tsunade both pale at hearing this.

Minato was on the ground in fetal position rocking back and forth crying "NOOO I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO DO PAPERWORK FOR ETERNITY!" he yells before jumping up "THAT'S IT I JUST WON'T USE THE **REAPER DEATH SEAL** TO SEAL AKANE INTO NARUTO!" he yells before laughing in triumph at avoiding such a horrible fate.

The T.V. suddenly turns on showing the smiling face of KuronoDono "Actually Minato I hate to break it to you but you summoning the Shinigami to seal Akane into Naruto is a fixed point in time so you will do so no matter what" he says causing Mianto to stop cheering and turn as white as a ghost "Yeah sorry about that…NOT! Have fun doing paperwork for eternity" KuronoDono says laughing maniacally before the T.V. shuts off.

Minato just curls up into a ball with a huge cloud of depression over him causing the group to shake their heads before Tsunade begins reading again.

 **Obi-Wan then says "The only thing more evil than a Sith and forced to face it for eternity, I would rather face a million Darth Sideous's than suffer such a fate". Anakin and Master Yoda nod before Yoda says "Indeed, skilled as I was in the ways of the force, never have I defeated the evil known as paperwork".**

Minato looks up from his depression and points "See even they agree that paperwork is EVIL!" he says causing the group to just sweatdrop before Tsunade continues reading.

 **After recovering from their face-vault Naruto and Kushina look at Minato with** _ **"WTF"**_ **expression on their faces before Minato continues "Now about a week ago Shinigami-dono received a message from the Force informing him about the great threat in the near future and how countless lives will be lost if it isn't stopped and how you will be the deciding factor in the fight against it, and that you will need all the training you can get to have any chance of defeating it".**

 **Minato takes a breath before continuing "Shinigami-dono after hearing this was not happy mainly due to the fact that all those lives lost would mean A LOT more paperwork for him to do" this causes Naruto and Kushina to sweat-drop while Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Master Yoda to shudder again "Shinigami-dono then decided to send me to help train you" Minato says.**

 **Naruto was amazed that the Shinigami had allowed his father to come and help train him "Okay dad let's get started as soon as possible" he says excited and determined to get started on his training.**

Jiraiya chuckles hearing this "He is just like you Minato when you were still a Genin" he says getting a few chuckles from the group before Tsunade starts reading again.

 **Minato and the rest of the force ghosts smile before a serious look comes across his face "Okay Naruto get ready because your Mother and I aren't going to easy on you just because you're our son, if anything were going to be tougher on you because we know that you have so much potential" he says proud of his sons eagerness and determination.**

 **Naruto just nods as the fires of determination burns in his eyes "I wouldn't have it any other way" he says. Minato and Kushina look at Naruto proudly, while Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Master Yoda nod their heads and with that Naruto's training in the ways of the force and the shinobi arts began.**

 **11 years later**

The groups eyes widen hearing this "Wait why did it suddenly jump 11 years don't we get to see Naruto's training?" Obito asks a little disappointed at not begin able to see all the cool stuff Naruto was sure to learn during his training.

Jiraiya rubs his chin in thought "Maybe we will see his training at a later point through a flashback or something" he says thoughtfully getting nods from most of the group.

Anko just crosses her arms "Who cares about seeing Naruto's training. Naruto is now 11 years older meaning that he is 16…I WANT TO SEE HOW HOT HE HAS GOTTEN!" she yells causing the males of the group to sweatdrop.

Kushina nods her head "I too want to see how handsome my Naru-chan has gotten" she says with a smile before Tsuande begins reading again.

 **It had been 11 years since Naruto began his training in the ways of the force under Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Yoda, and the shinobi arts under his parents and Akane. True to their words his parents and Akane didn't go easy on him and not only pushed him to his limits, but also past them and as he was walking through the Jedi Temple he reflected on the past 11 years of his life.**

 **His training in the ways of the force had been a huge success to put it mildly, within the first few months of being taught under Master Obi-Wan he had already had learned everything the Master had to offer and was ready to be taught by Master Yoda and within 3 years the Grand Master had nothing left to teach him which surprised everyone by how fast Naruto finished his training to which Master Yoda said he was like a "Sponge to Water but with Knowledge", and after finding out the secret behind the** _ **Shadow Clone**_ **jutsu when he helped Leia prank Han for forgetting their anniversary which only further reinforced Master Yoda's statement.**

 **Naruto then began his training under Anakin Skywalker, and began to learn how to harness and control the dark side of the force without succumbing to it, along with his personal lightsaber style, and after another 3 years, Anakin had nothing left to teach him saying he was "A greater master of it than himself when he was Darth Vader".**

The groups jaws hang drop hearing this "Incredible to think that Naruto is that much of a prodigy is just mind blowing" Tsunade says in shock.

Kakashi nods dumbly "He makes me look like the dobe in terms of how much of a prodigy" he says.

Obito nods hearing this "Yeah he really does..WAIT A MINTUE DAMN YOU KAKASHI-TEME!" he yells when he realizes what Kakashi meant by that.

Minato chuckles at his student's antics before looking over to Kushina who has tears running down her cheeks causing him to worry a little. Kushina suddenly smiles brightly "MY NARU-CHAN IS SO AWESOME!" she yells loudly in a burst of motherly pride causing the group to bust out in laughter before Tsuande starts reading again.

 **After finishing his training under Anakin, Naruto was about to go back to Elemantia when he received a message from the Sandaime saying that in preparation for the looming threat he had been talking with the other Kages and after informing them of the danger that loomed they all decided to create the first ever alliance between all five of them which they named the "Unified Elemental Guardians" or "U.E.G. for short and began preparing for the upcoming war against the "great darkness".**

The entire group nearly feints in shock hearing this before Jiraiya recovers from his shock "Minato your son united the ENTIRE Elemental Nations!" he yells in disbelief at hearing that the Elemental Nations are unified.

Obito then realizes something "Wouldn't it actually be Hokage-sama who united the Elemental Nations since Naruto wasn't even on the planet?" he asks.

Minato shakes his head "No it was Naruto who unified the Elemental Nations because it is due to his role in the future war against whatever the looming threat is that led to the Hokage-sama talking with the other Kages that led to the unification of the Elemental Nations" he says getting a nod of understanding from Obito before Tsuande continues reading.

The Sandaime also informed Naruto that he had pushed the Graduation age of the academy to 16 years old which surprised Naruto but after thinking about it realized it was a good idea.

 **Naruto decided to wait to head back to Elemantia for 4 more years and spent the time further increasing his mastery of the force and shinobi arts, while traveling the galaxy recruiting people, ships, and supplies for the upcoming war.**

 **He had also kept in contact with Anko and Hinata through messages, and after he and Aayla confirmed their feelings for each other and he explained his life, and relationship back on Elemantia with Anko and Hinata she agreed to share him and looked forward to meeting them, Naruto then told Anko and Hinata about Aayla and their relationship and couldn't wait to meet their as Anko put it "Future Sister-Wife".**

Kushian lets out a loud fan-girlish squeal hearing this "YES MY NARU-CHAN HAS THREE WOMEN WHO LOVE HIM AND THAT HE LOVES BACK!" she yells casuign everyone to chuckle while Anko smiles hearing this happy to know that the man she will come to love in the future has another person to love him with her and Hinata.

Kushina continues to gush for a few minutes "I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE ALL THE GRANDBABIES!" she yells causing Anko to blush heavily at the thought of her and Naruto having a baby together and how cute said child would be. Once Kushina calms down Tsuande begins to read again.

 **Speaking of Aayla she had grown into a beautiful young woman over the years, she was now around 5'6'', her head-tails or "Lekku" as they were called now reached down to her mid-back, her breasts had blossomed into C-cups, and she wore a tight leather top and biker shorts, a pair of black combat boots, and had her two lightsabers clipped to her belt with one on each side.**

A picture of Aayla pops up resulting in Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Obito getting blown back by nosebleeds. The rest of the group just stares at the picture in awe of Aayla's beauty "She is like a blue angel" Rin says getting nods from the rest of her fellow females. A few minutes later Jiraiya, Obito, and Kakashi recover from their incident and Tsunade continues reading.

 **Naruto had also grown quite a bit in the last 11 years, he now stood at around 6'1'' and looked like a carbon-copy of his father but with 3 whisker-like marks on each cheek, he wore the standard Jedi battle armor but had modified it slightly to allow more freedom to move, and added his own personal flair by painting it crimson red with orange and blue stripes. He wore the standard Jedi hooded cloak over it, a pair of black combat boots like Aayla, his two lightsabers were clipped to his belt with one on each side, while his saber-staff was strapped to the back of his waist horizontally.**

A picture of Naruto pops up causing Anko to be blown back by a massive nosebleed, Rin to cover her own nose to hide her nose bleed, Tsuande's eyes to widen as she too has a small nosebleed, and Kushina to smile with a slight blush on her cheeks. The male's collapse to their hands and knees with clouds of depression over their heads and mutter about "Damn Blonde Adonis".

Tsunade looks over to Kushina with a slight blush "Kushina I only have one word to describe your son…SPLOOSH!" she says causing Jiraiya to cry and pound the ground at Tsunade finding Naruto so attractive.

Kushina just looks at Tsunade with a slight blush to her cheeks "Tsunade…I COMPLETELY AGREE!" she yells shocking everyone and causing Minato to gape at her which she notices "Oh simmer down Minato just because our son is so hot it makes the sun cold in comparison, that he is handsomeness personified, and that he is millions of time hotter than you doesn't mean I am going to leave you for him…" she says causing Minato to smile "After all we are both dead in the future otherwise I would do just that" she says causing Minato to just stare at her in shock as his brain shuts down.

After a few minutes Minato's brain reboots and he looks at Kushina and pouts "Well sorry I am not a blonde Adonis" he says with a pout.

Kushina bursts out in laughter before she hugs Minato "Calm down Minato-kun I was just joking" she says causing Minato to smile "Or was I?" she teases causing everyone minus Minato to laugh before Tsunade continues reading.

 **Naruto finished reflecting on the past 11 years of his life and entered the mediation hall where found Grand Mater Luke Skywalker meditating, and bowed "Jedi Master Naruto Uzumaki reporting in after a successful mission to Mon Calamari to speak with Admiral Ackbar about the status of the new Super Star Savers "** _ **Salvation"**_ **and** _ **"New Hope"**_ **as requested Master Skywalker" he finishes.**

The group is shocked hearing Naruto's rank "Amazing Naruto is already a Jedi Master" Minato says with wide eyes before Tsunade continues reading.

 **Luke merely smiles at Naruto "Naruto what have I told you about using titles when were alone like this" he says before chuckling.**

 **Naruto rubs the back of his neck "Sorry about that Luke nii-san couldn't help it I guess Master Obi-Wan was more successful than he thought when teaching me to show respect, plus all those lessons with Aunt Leia might have something to do with it" he says before grimacing as he remembered when Leia had begun to teach him how to be respectful to important people after he nearly caused a civil war to break out when he went with her to meet some important dignitaries and unknowingly insulted them.**

Jiraiya bursts out in laughter hearing this "Minato only yours and Kushina's child would almost cause a civil war by unknowingly insulting important dignitaries" he says before gulping as he realizes what he just said and seeing the murderous looks on Minato and Kushina's faces "Umm Mercy?" he pleads only for Kushina to wrap her chakra chains around his arms and legs and Minato to drive a low-powered rasengan into his stomach. Jiraiya collapses to the ground in a smoking heap as Tsunade continues reading.

 **After that near disaster Leia had taken it upon herself to teach him proper manners and how to speak to important people. Naruto shuddered remembering one lesson in particular, and thought** _ **"It should be against the law for someone to appear so kind and caring, but turn into a complete sadist when it comes to teaching"**_ **he snaps out of his thoughts before preparing to finish his report.**

Obito shivers in sympathy for Naruto "I understand completely what Naruto means" he says before gulping as he senses Minato staring at him as Tsunade continues reading.

 **Naruto clears his throat "Admiral Ackbar reports that the construction of both the** _ **"Salvation"**_ **and the** _ **"New Hope"**_ **are ahead of schedule with being 75% done and he estimates they will be done within the next 6 months" Luke nods at the hearing that two of the Republics most recent flagships are coming along so well**

 **The "Star Savers" class ships were the names given to the Republics new Capital-class ships that were based of the Empires old Imperial "Star Destroyers" however the "Super Star Savers" were in a class of their own.**

 **They are the size of the "Super Star Destroyer" Executor which was his father's flagship when he was Darth Vader and even though the ship was destroyed after it crashed into the Death Star during the Battle of Endor before the Death Star was destroyed. The Republic discovered the blueprints for it while searching through the Emperors personal files in his office back on Coruscant" and after learning of the looming threat had immediately started the construction of 5 of them.**

 **Currently 3 of the five were completed with those being the** _ **"Resolve" "Faith" and the "New Dawn" each**_ **one packed more firepower than a medium sized fleet of ships ranging from frigates-capital ships by themselves, but with the numerous fighters, bombers, troop transports, and ground assault vehicles, in addition to housing two whole legions of troops with enough supplies to last half a decade they were essentially an army by themselves.**

A picture of the a "Super Star Saver" appears with a "Star Saver" next to it for size comparison causing the group to gape in shock at the sheer size of the ship. Obito looks at the picture in awe "Holy Shit! That ship is HUGE!" he says not even getting smacked in the head by Rin for his swearing as sh can't help but agree with him as Tsunade continues reading.

 **The** _ **"New Hope"**_ **was slated to be Naruto's flagship when the war starts with the "** _ **Salvation"**_ **going to Admial Ackbar Luke snaps from his thoughts before he nods his head "That's good news, how is the Admiral by the way" he asks.**

The group once again has their jaws hanging in shock that one of the "Super Star Savers" is going to belong to Naruto when the war begins as Tsunade continues reading.

 **Naruto smiles "He is doing well after discussing the status of the new ships we went out for Ramen and discussed strategies to combat the coming threat." Causing Luke to laugh remembering how Naruto had first introduced the Admiral to Ramen which he had immediately fallen in love with and introduced it to the Mon Calamari race as a whole who had in turn also fallen in love with the dish making it the signature dish of the race.**

Jiraiya laughs hearing this "Oh he definitely takes after you Kushina after all only your child would end inherit you insane addiction to Ramen and then end up making it the signature dish of an ENTIRE civilization" he says getting snicker from the others.

Kushina beams with pride "Of course he would after all Ramen is the food of the GODS!" she says proudly getting more laughs from the group before Tsunade continues reading.

 **Luke nods his head "That's good to hear, now I'm guessing you're here to inform me that it's time for you to go back to Elmantia?" he asks.**

 **Naruto nods his head "Yes it is time for me go to back and get things prepared for the war, however I would like to make a request" he says causing Luke to smile having an idea of what it is Naruto wants to request.**

 **Luke nods his head "Jedi Knight Aayla Secura may accompany you when you return to Elemantia" he says shocking Naruto before continuing "Why do you look so surprised Naruto? Of course I know that's what you would request, after all you two are in a relationship and nearly inseparable when the two of you are both here when not on missions, besides I'm sure Anko and Hinata have been wanting to meet her and what sort of "Older Brother" if I didn't allow such a thing"**

Minato and Kushina smile hearing this as they are happy that Naruto has someone he considers family as they continue to listen to Tsunade read.

 **Naruto starts laughing "You know me too well Luke nii-san and thank you, also in 7 months the Chunin exams will be taking place in Konoha and from what Ji-Ji has told me the other kages will be there which makes it a excellent opportunity for you, Leia and a few others to meet them and discuss the strategy for the war" he says.**

 **Luke nods his head "Very well I will inform Leia and the others of this and we will be there for them" he then gets up and walks over to Naruto before hugging him "Good Luck Naruto we will see you in a few months and may the force be with you"**

 **Naruto hugs him back "And may the force be with you Luke nii-san, now if you'll excuse me I have to go find Aayla and tell her the good news" he says releasing Luke from the hug and heading out to find Aayla.**

 **As he watched Naruto leave Luke can't help but think "** _ **You are so strong already Naruto and will only get stronger especially with your precious people by your side, without a doubt I believe you will be the one to not only save us from the coming darkness, but also take the mantle of Grand Master of the Jedi Order when I am ready to step down"**_ **smiling before calling Leia to let her know Naruto is heading back to Elemantia.**

Minato smiles hearing this _"He isn't the only one who believes that Naruto as I too have faith that you will save the galaxy"_ he thinks with a smile before noticing Kushina smile as he can tell she is thinking the same thing as they listen to Tsunade read.

 **After leaving the meditation hall Naruto begins looking for Aayla and finds her in the Archives reading about the clone wars and decides to play a little trick on her, he sneaks up behind her before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck and the tips of her Lekku causing her to shiver in delight,**

 **Naruto chuckles as she lets out a small moan "Hello my Blue-Goddess how are you" he asks while planting a kiss on her shoulder blade.**

 **Aayla lets out another small moan "Naruto what have I told you about doing that in public? You know I'm sensitive there" She says with a slight blush causing her blue cheeks to flush purple.**

Jiraiya giggles perversely hearing this and begins to write in his notebook until Kushina kicks him in the nuts before taking his notebook and tossing it to Anko who burns it with a small fire Jutsu. Jiraiya seeing this cries for both the loss of all his 'Research' and the intense pain in his nuts as Tsunade continues reading.

 **Naruto just chuckles "Sorry I couldn't resist, besides I have some great news, Luke nii-san said you can come with me when I head back to Elemantia" he says causing her eyes to widen.**

 **Aayla turns around and hugs Naruto "That's great Naruto when do we leave?" she asks after hearing Naruto talk about his home planet and how beautiful it was she had been wanting to see it for years, she also wanted to meet Anko, and Hinata after hearing so much about them.**

 **Naruto just chuckles again "We leave today, I already have everything packed and in the** _ **"Kitsune's Shadow"**_ **all we need to do is say are farewells and head out" he says shocking her.**

 **The** _ **"Kitune's Shadow"**_ **was a large corvette that Naruto had bought a few years back and ever since then has been upgrading it with all sorts of tech and firepower, it now had a total of 32 Turbo-laser batteries, 12 Ion-cannons, 24 proton torpedo tubes that had been customized to auto-reload after one was fired, he had upgraded the shields to the point where they were as strong as those of a capital-ship, and finally he had upgraded the engines giving it the speed and maneuverability of the Millennium Falcon. He also added a hangar that can fit up to six fighters however he only kept his personal X-Wing that Luke's old friend Wedge Antilles had given him after seeing Naruto's skills as a Pilot, along with a spare X-wing that he had bought and mainly used for spare parts in case of an emergency. Aayla would also sometimes keep her personal X-Wing in there too when they went out on missions together, the rest of the space was usually occupied by either spare parts, food and medicine, weapons, or a combination of the three.**

A picture of the "Kitsune's Shadow" pops up causing the group to whistle "Wow that is an impressive ship" Kakashi says impressed by what he sees.

Obito just looks at Kakashi in disbelief "Impressive? THAT SHIP IS FRICKING AWESOME!" he yells causing Rin to giggle.

Akane looks at the picture with a smile "I must say I agree with Obito on this it does look awesome especially the emblem painted on it" she says causing most of the group to sweat drop at her reasoning before Tsunade continues reading.

 **Aayla just shakes her head before smiling and giving him a quick peck on the lips "Okay let's get going then I want see how beautiful your home is and meet Anko and Hinata" she says as they leave the archives hand in hand and head to the hangar.**

 **When they reach the hangar they see Luke, Leia, Mara, Han, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and Artoo standing by the "** _ **Kitsune's Shadow"**_ **with smiles on their faces as Naruto and Aayla walk up to them.**

 **Mara and Leia step forward and give Naruto a hug "So you're heading back to Elemantia?" Mara asks and Naruto just nods, she then turns to Aayla "Try to keep him out from getting into too much trouble okay Aayla" too which everyone laughs and Aayla nods, while Naruto pouts.**

The group chuckles hearing this as Tsunade continues to read.

 **Leia then reaches into her pocket and pulls out a datapad "Here Naruto its filled with some files we recently discovered about some more of the Jedi from the Old Republic" she says before handing it too him.**

 **Naruto takes the datapad and gives her a hug "Thanks Aunt Leia, I love it" Han then steps forward and pulls out a small case.**

 **Han opens the case revealing to custom blaster pistols with a picture of the Kyuubi with her mouth open in a roar engraved in the barrel making it look like she is firing out a blaster bolt when they are fired, and hands them to Naruto "Here you go kid had these made especially for you, and the best thing is they equipped a DNA-lock on them making it so that you are the only one who can fire them" he says before ruffling Naruto's hair.**

 **Naruto looks the blasters before attaching a pair of holsters to his thighs and holstering them and hugging Han "Thanks Uncle Han they are beautiful" he says causing Han to smile "Oh and try not to forget yours and Aunt Leias anniversary while I'm gone this time" he teases which results in everyone *Minus Han* laughing.**

Upon hearing this Obito decides to voice his opinion "Does anyone else get the feeling that Han is very forgetfull when it comes to remembering important days like his anniversary?" he asks getting nods from everyone as Tsunade goes back to reading.

 **Naruto then looks at Chewbacca "Take care of yourself Chewbacca, and try to keep Han out of trouble although seeing how its Han that might be asking too much" he says causing everyone *Minus Han* to laugh again before Chewbacca places his hand on Naruto's head ruffling his hair.**

 **Naruto looks too C-3PO and Artoo and says "You two take care of yourselves" he says causing Artoo to beep happily and C-3PO to wish him luck, Naruto then turns to Luke and says "Were heading out now see all you in a few months"**

 **Luke just nods "Stay safe you two and May the Force be with you" he says before he along with the rest of the group step back to let Aayla and Naruto on the** _ **"Kitsune's Shadow"**_

 **Naruto and Aayla walk up the boarding ramp and turn waving goodbye to everyone and entering the ship and closing the boarding ramp and heading to the cockpit where they find a red and blue astromech droid talking to a green and brown one.**

A picture of the two droids pops up causing Rin to squeal "Aww they are so cute!" she gushes causing her male teammates to sigh as Tsuande continues to read.

 **The red and blue astromech droid swivels its dome shaped head and sees Naruto before letting out a happy sound set of beeps to which Naruto smiles "That's right Gama were heading to Elemantia, and yes Aayla and Chappie are coming with us" he says causing the little droid to rock side to side happily before he and Chappie leave the cockpit causing Naruto and Aayla to chuckle and sit in the Pilot and Co-Pilot seats and power up the ship.**

 **Naruto powers up the ships engines while Aayla checks the ships ammo, weapons systems, life support, and various other systems before nodding to Naruto signifying there is nothing wrong with them and Naruto activates the comms "Jedi Temple Traffic Control this is the** _ **Kitsune's Shadow**_ **requesting permission to take off" after a minute a voice comes over the comms "** _ **Kitsune's Shadow**_ **permission granted and May the Force be with you" Naruto nods his head "Thank you and with you as well" he says before lifting the ship of the ground and blasting out of the hangar and atmosphere.**

 **After reaching space Naruto putting the coordinates to Elemantia in the nav-computer and engaging the hyper-drive making the jump to light speed and turning to Aayla and getting out of the pilots seat "Well were on our way and will reach Elemantia in 2 weeks and I have already sent a message to Ji-Ji to meet us outside the village in the clearing where the Millennium Falcon landed when Luke came to get me" Aayla nods before getting up from the Co-Pilots seat.**

 **Naruto places his hands on her waist and gives her a quick kiss on the lips before saying "Now how about we go to bed and get some sleep because I have feeling when he get to Elemantia things are going to get hectic" Aayla merely smiles and grabs his hand leading him to the bedroom where they slip into their pajamas before getting in bed and she falls asleep in his arms.**

 **Naruto kisses her forehead and thinks** _ **"I'm finally going back; I wonder how much Anko-chan and Hinata-chan have changed since I left and can't wait for them to meet Aayla, however I can't seem to shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen soon and it doesn't feel like it's the war so what could it be"**_ **before falling asleep thinking about Anko-chan, Hinata-chan, Aayla, and himself and what the future might hold for them.**

Tsunade looks up from the book "That's the end of the chapter who would like to read next?" she asks before Akane raises her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **AN: Hello once again everyone sorry about the delay in getting chapters out for my stories. I have been really busy lately and have not had a chance to sit down and get to work on these chapters for all of you.**

 **Now before I get to answer some reviews I would like to mention that I have some new Story Challenges on my profile and it would mean a lot to me if you took a look at them and possibly took up one of the challenges.**

 **The challenges consist of a Naruto x Ikki Tousen challenge. A Naruto x Ladies vs Butlers challenge. A Naruto x Servant Service challenge. A Naruto x Tron Uprising challenge. A few Naruto x Star Wars challenges. And Finally and Naruto x Shimoneta crossover challenge.**

 **Now on to some reviews…Wow mainly just compliments on how good the chapter is. Well to everyone who reviewed thank you and without further ado let the chapter begin.**

Tsunade hands Akane the book and Akane clears her throat "Is everyone ready for me to start?" she asks getting nods from the group before she starts reading.

 **It had been Two Weeks since Naruto and Aayla left the Jedi Temple aboard the** _ **"Kitsune's Shadow"**_ **heading to Elemantia, which they had just reached and were currently preparing to enter the atmosphere.**

 **The two weeks in Hyper-space had flew by with Naruto and Aayla sparring in the hangar, reading the datapad Leia had given him, checking the various equipment they had brought with them to set up at Naruto's parents old home which the Sandaime had said he could move into when he returned, or just spending time with each other relaxing.**

Rin raises and eyebrow hearing this "Wait how come it only took Naruto and Aayla two weeks to reach Elemantia when it to Luke and the others a month?" she asks in confusion.

Jiraiya rubs his chin in thought "Maybe Naruto's ship is faster than the _Millennium Falcon_?" he suggests getting shrugs from everyone as Akane continues reading.

 **Naruto was currently sitting in the pilot seat of the "** _ **Kitsune's Shadow"**_ **with Aayla sitting in the Co-Pilot seat next to him as both stared at Elemantia as they prepared to enter the atmosphere "It hasn't changed a bit since I last saw it all those years ago" he says with a smile.**

 **Aayla smiles "It's beautiful Naruto-kun, and even from this distance I can feel that the planet is strong with the force"**

 **Naruto nods his head agreeing as soon as they exited hyper-space Naruto was amazed by how strong in the force Elemantia was and thought that maybe the chakra his people used was in fact some sort of variation of the force that his people had evolved, before they begins entering the atmosphere.**

The group is shocked upon hearing this as it would explain how they are able to use chakra. Tsunade is stunned hearing this "Amazing this totally rewrites everything we know about where our ability to use chakra came from" she says in astonishment.

Akane nods her head "Indeed the Sage of Six paths was the first one to figure out how to use chakra and then went on to instruct others. He even created the Bijuu including myself" she says shocking the group.

The group's minds are blown hearing that the Sage of Six Paths created the Bijuu "Wait you mean that the Sage of Six path is technically the father of the Bijuu and that he created them! Why would he do that?" Obito asked.

Akane giggles a little "Yes he is the "Father" of the Bijuu and he created us to be guardians of the Elemental Nations after his death. However as the centuries passed we began to change due to all the darkness we saw around us. Countless wars, murders, betrayals, and every other kind of dark action and emotion of humanity around took its toll on us and we grew tired of how they were using our fathers teaching for war. We then went on to trying to fix the problem by isolating ourselves but were found and ended up being used for more war" she says causing the group to lower their heads before Akane continues reading.

 **After entering the atmosphere Naruto pilots the "** _ **Kitsune's Shadow"**_ **to the clearing where Luke and the rest of the group had landed in the Millenium Falcon all those years ago, before smiling at seeing a small group of people waiting there for him, and lands the ship near them.**

 **Naruto powers down the ship and gets up from the pilots seat before helping Aayla to her feet causing her to smile "So you ready to meet everyone" he says to which she just nods "Well let's not keep them waiting any longer" before they head towards the boarding ramp to meet everyone.**

The group smiles hearing this as they continue to listen to Akane read.

 **The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi along with a small group had been waiting for Naruto to arrive for about a hour when they hear a loud rumbling and a large shadow passes and they look up to see what appears to be a metal ship flying above them nearly knocking all of them on their asses before the aged Hokage sees a familiar face in what appears to be the cockpit of the ship and smiles.**

 **The others in the small group which includes, Jiraya, Anko Mitarashi, Hinata Hyuuga, Kakashi Hatake, Hayate Gecko, and Yuugao Uzuki all recover from their shock at seeing the large flying ship when they too see the familiar face and also smile.**

Pictures pop up showing what each person looks like and upon seeing what Anko is wearing causes Jiraiya to be blown back by a nosebleed.

Kushina looks over to Anko who is just staring at her older self "Anko-chan I think that outfit is a little much don't you think?" she says in regards to Anko's outfit which is basicallhy a mesh shirt, brown open trench coat that goes down to her knees, a orange mini-skirt held up by a red belt, and finally a pair of shinobi sandal-boots that go up to her knees.

Hearing Kushina snaps Anko out of her stupor "I don't know I think it is perfectly fine Kushina-neesan. After all it teases everyone with my sexy body that they will never get to touch because I am with Naruto-kun so it's like an ongoing prank" she says in her defense.

Kushina thinks about it for a moment before smiling and wrapping Anko in a bone crushing hug while smiling proudly "Oh Anko-chan that is a great prank, I am so proud!" she gushes as the others just stand there watching with sweat drops on the back of their heads before turning to Akane as she continues reading.

 **The ships lands and a ramp lowers as two people walk down the first is none other than Naruto Uzumaki standing 6'1" wearing his usual outfit consisting of his crimson red with blue and orange stripes, modified Jedi battle armor, black combat boots, and standard Jedi hooded cloak over it, on his clipped to his belt were his two lightsabers, while his saber-staff was strapped horizontally to the back of his waist, on each of his thighs rest in their holsters were the custom blasters that Han had given him.**

 **Next to him was a what appeared to be a 5'6" woman with blue skin that had what appeared to be head-tails wearing a black leather top and biker shorts, with black combat boots, clipped to the belt of her bker shorts were her two lightsabers one each side of her hips, she was also wearing the standard Jedi hooded cloak.**

 **Naruto sees everyone and smiles "Hey everyone it's been awhile" he says causing everyone to smile while Anko and Hinata blush at how handsome he has gotten over the years. Naruto then gestures to Aayla "Allow me to introduce Jedi Knight Aayla Secura my girlfriend" he says causing Aayla's blue cheeks to turn a little purple as she blushes "Aayla allow me to introduce the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi or as I call him Ji-Ji, Jiraiya of the Sannin my godfather" shocking everyone that Naruto knows who Jiraya is "Kakashi Hatake. Hayate Gekko, Yugao Uzuki, and last but not least Anko Mitarashi and Hinata Hyuuga" he finishes gesturing to each person as he says their name.**

Jiraiya suddenly pales slightly before gulping loudly catching everyone's attention "I have a bad feeling that something is about to happen to me and I won't like it based on the fact that Naruto knows my name" he says causing the rest of the group to just sweatdrop and think he is being paranoid as Akane continues reading.

 **Aayla bows her head "It's a pleasure to meet all of you Naruto-kun has told me much about each of you" she then turns to Anko and Hinata and smiles "It's nice to finally meet you both face to face. I look forward to getting know you both better and our future together as sister-wives" she says causing Anko and Hinata to smile, Hayate and Yugao's jaws to drop, Kakashi and the Sandaime's noses to bleed and Jiraya to get blown back by a nosebleed**

 **Anko and Hinata smile before Anko says "It's nice to finally meet you too Aayla" to which Hinata just agrees while off to the side a recovered Jiraya is giggling perversely while scribbling in a note book.**

 **Naruto sees this and frowns before using the force to rip the note book out his hands and tossing it into the air before blasting it to pieces with one of his blasters and turning to Jiraya while smiling sadistically "Now that's enough of that** _ **Godfather**_ **you will never use any of my girls or myself for that smut of yours your I will remove that which makes you a man with my lightsaber is that clear?" he says before igniting one of his lightsabers and pointing it at "Little Jiraya" causing jiraya to go paler than Orochimaru and nod while covering his manhood, Kakashi, Hayate, and the Sandaime all doing the same, while Yugao smiles proudly.**

Jiraiay pales once again seeing this as he and the rest of the males in the group cover their own manhoods "SEE I KNEW SOMETHING BAD WAS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME! HE DESTROYED ALL OF MY RESEARCH AND THEN THREATENED TO CASTRATE ME!" he yells before Tsunade bashes him in the back of the head with her fist launching him into the floor.

Tsunade shakes her still smoking fist before glaring at Jiraiya "It's what you deserve for writing that smut you filthy pervert!" she yells getting nods from the other females of the group. Once Jiraiya has recovered from his beating Akane continues reading.

 **Anko then leans towards Hinata and Aayla and whispers "Did that turn both of you on as much as it did me?" she asks to which Hinata and Aayla just blush and nod their heads.**

The group turns to look at Anko who is blushing "WHAT! You have to admit that Naruto being all dominating like that is sexy" she says trying to justify her future self's actions. The group thinks for a minute before admitting that she has a point and turns their attention back to Akane as she once again continues to read.

 **Naruto then turns to the Hokage "Well Ji-Ji with that out of the way how about I give everyone a tour of the ship" everyone nods before Aayla and Naruto lead them up the boarding ramp and into the ship where Naruto turns around and with his arms spread wide and says "Welcome to the** _ **Kitsune's Shadow**_ **, now if you will follow me I will give you the grand tour" before he starts showing them around.**

 **Naruto and Aayla show the group all around the ship from the cockpit all the way to the hangar and everywhere in-between and by the end they were amazed at everything they saw before Naruto turns to them and smiles "How would you like to see Elemantia from space" he says causing everyone's eyes to widen.**

 **Naruto chuckles and says "That's what I thought strap yourselves in and prepare to see the most beautiful thing of your entire lives" before getting into the pilot's seat while everyone straps themselves in and Aayla takes her seat in the co-pilots chair. Naruto starts up the engines and blasts off chuckling as he hears everyone who hasn't flown before screaming as they exit the atmosphere and take up orbit next to the moon as Naruto swivels the ship around giving everyone a view of Elemantia from space causing them all to say how "Beautiful" it was before they re-enter the atmosphere hover above the clearing before an idea comes to Narutos mind.**

A picture of the view of Elemantia from space appears for the group to look at. Minato stares at the picture with a smile "Even with all the bloodshed that our world has seen it still remains incredibly beautiful" he says getting nods from the others.

Tsunade smiles a little "It truly shows how insignificant we are as a whole compared to our world" she says getting nods from the group before Akane continues reading.

 **Naruto turns to the Sandaime and smiles "Hey Ji-Ji is how big is the training field at my parents old compound" he asks.**

 **Hiruzen thinks for a minute "Well I would estimate it to be around the same size of this clearing if not a little bigger why?" he asks before going pale at seeing the smile on Naruto's face**

 **Naruto just chuckles "Oh well I need a place to park the "** _ **Kitsune's Shadow"**_ **that's safe and secure and what better place than my parents old compound" he says before blasting off toward Konoha.**

The group pauses for a moment to take it what Naruto just said before bursting out in laughter "I am so proud of my Naru-chan for pulling such a good prank!" she yells out in mother pride in between her laughing.

Obito is rolling on the floor laughing "I can't wait to see everyone's faces in the village when Naruto flies over them" he says. After a few minutes everyone calms down as Akane goes back to reading.

 **Konoha**

 **It was a normal day in Konoha and people were going about their business as usual, the ninja were doing missions, patrolling, training, or just relaxing. The civilians were just going about as usual shopping, working at various businesses, or just walking around when everyone hears a loud rumbling getting louder with each passing second before they see a large shadow pass overhead and hover above the compound that belonged to the late Yondaime Hokage and land in its training field, the civilians instantly start panicking and run away while the villages Anbu rush to the scene to deal with any possible threat.**

 **They arrive to see what appears to be a huge metal ship in the middle of the training ground and a ramp descend instantly causing them to go on guard and draw their swords until they see who is walking down the ramp.**

 **The Sandaime walks down the ramp and sees the Anbu before sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose and muttering "Of course he had to make such a flashy entrance putting the village on high-alert, he is just like Minato after all only with Kushina's mischievous side" he then turns and looks up the ramp "Naruto get out here right now if I have to deal with the headache of all the paperwork your little stunt just caused, then I am going to make you suffer along with me" he says.**

The group once again burst out in laughter for a few minutes until they calm down and go back to listening to Akane read.

 **The Anbu look confused until they hear someone laughing from inside the ship before walking down the ramp and seeing Naruto stand next to the Hokage "Sorry about that Ji-Ji but I have been gone for the past 11 years, and couldn't help but make a stylish and flashy entrance" Naruto looks over to the Anbu gathered and smiles before waving "Yo been awhile" he says causing the anbu to sweat-drop at the Kakashi-like greeting, and Kakashi who is now walking down the ramp with the rest of the group to smile proudly.**

Kakashi smiles proudly behind his mask hearing this "I like Naruto even more now" he says causing the group to chuckle as they to listen to Akane read.

 **The Anbu see everyone walking down the ramp and begin to lower their guard until they spot Aayla and immediately raise it again. The Sandaime seeing this decides to intervene "At ease she is not an enemy" this causes the Anbu to lower their guard.**

 **An Anbu wearing a weasel mask steps forward "Hokage-sama what is all this" he says causing the other Anbu to nod their heads.**

 **Hiruzen just smiles "Why this is Naruto making a flashy entrance, after being off-planet for the last 11 years training for the upcoming war that will decide the fate of the entire galaxy" he says casually causing all the Anbu's jaws to hit the ground.**

 **Weasel is the first to recover and laughs surprising the other Anbu "That's Naruto for you" he then turns toward Naruto "Welcome back Naruto"**

 **Naruto rubs the back of his neck and chuckles "Thanks Weasel nii-san we will have to catch up later" he says and Weasel just nods his head "Well Ji-Ji how about we go to your office, I tell you about my training and how strong I am, you tell me about the current preparedness of the village, and how things have been since I have been gone" he suggests.**

 **The Sandaime just smiles and nods and dismisses the Anbu before turning to Naruto "You just read my mind Naruto" he says earning a chuckle from Naruto**

 **Naruto smiles "Why yes, yes I did Ji-Ji its one of the abilities I picked up during my training" he says shocking the Sandaime.**

The group gasps hearing this before they hear what sounds like sobbing and look to see Jiraiya with tears running down his cheeks "IT"S UNFAIR! With that ability he can read the minds of his girls and prevent himself from saying something that will land him in the doghouse!" he yells collapsing to his hands and knees and pounding the ground with his fist. Minato and the other males realize this too and do the same thing while the females just look on with large sweat drops on the back of their heads. After the males of the group finish having their _episode_ Akane continues reading.

 **Naruto then turns to and looks up the boarding ramp "Gama lock down the ship and only unlock it if either Aayla or myself give you the passphrase, and if anyone attempts to force their way in feel free to use the anti-infantry cannons to take care of them" Gama just beeps happily before closing the boarding ramp and the sounds of it locking are heard before Naruto and the group head to the Hokage's office.**

 **Upon reaching the Hokage's office Naruto begins to tell everyone about his training in the ways of the force under masters Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Anakin, he also tells them about training in the shinobi arts under the spritits of his parents shocking everyone that didn't already know.**

 **Hiruzen interrupts Naruto's tale and says "Training under the spirit of your Mother I can understand but Naruto how could you have trained under Minato his soul was eaten by the Shinigami"**

 **Naruto chuckles and explains that the Shinigami doesn't eat the soul of the person who summoned him, he just condemns them to help him with paperwork for eternity and Hiruzen nearly has a heart attack at hearing this. Naruto then goes on to explain that the Shinigami received a message from the force about the upcoming war and the countless lives that will be lost if we don't stop it and at hearing that he will be a major deciding factor and would need all the training he sent Minato to help train him.**

 **Everyone is shocked and Naruto continues summarizing his training and travels around the galaxy gathering forces and supplies for the upcoming, when Naruto was done the Hokage just looked at Naruto and sighs "You really are one of a kind Naruto" causing Naruto to chuckle, he then asks "Naruto how strong would you say you are now?"**

Minaot rubs his chin hearing this "Now that you mention it we have no idea how strong Naruto has gotten during his time training" he says in realization catching everyone's attention before they turn their attention back to Akane.

 **Naruto smiles "Well Ji-Ji, I am a Jedi Master and my mastery over the force according to Master Yoda who was one of the greatest if not the greatest force user to ever live said I am stronger than him. He also said that my skills with my lightsabers and saber-staff are also greater than his. I am stronger than both of my parents and know all their techniques even dad's hirashin which I have taken a step further than he was able to by making it so all I have to do is sense someone and I'm able to teleport to them I have named it Instant Transmission or I.T. for short, I also have full access and control over using Akane nee-chans chakra" he finishes and by the end everyone who wasn't aware of his skills had their jaws on the floor.**

As the group continues to listen to how strong Naruto is they are left more and more shocked until they finally all yell "HOLY SHIT!" at the same time.

Minato is astonished by how strong his son has gotten "Not only has he learned Hirashin but he has also improved and expanded on it something I thought was impossible!" he says in awe at what Naruto has been able to do with his most complex and difficult technique.

Jiraiya looks over to Minato with a slightly pale face "Minato your son is terrifying" he says only for the group to glare at him. Jiraiya sees this and immediately "Wait just hear me out! Look at how powerful Naruto has gotten in only 11 YEARS! He is easily stronger than any shinobi alive today in the Entire Elemental Nations, then factor in that he is only 16 YEARS OLD! The amount of potential he has is terrifying as he could very easily become stronger than the Sage of Six Paths before he is 30 years old" he says causing the groups jaws to drop at how much potential Naruto has and how strong he could become in the future.

Akane thinks for a minute "Actually I think he could reach Sage-tousan's level by the time he is 25 and then surpass it within a few years after that based on his current level of strength" she says shocking the group even more before she continues reading.

 **Hiruzen just sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose for what feels like the hundredth time in the less than a day Naruto has been back "Okay Naruto what do you want to do"**

 **Naruto thinks for a minute "Well I can't join the Academy with the graduating class and be a ninja due to being a Jedi, however the Chunin exams are in a few months and I want to participate, so how about Aayla and I become an independent force. That way we are free to help protect the village while at the same time we have the freedom to travel around and prepare for the war" he says**

Minato nods hearing this "While it is a little sad that he can't become a Shinobi I think it is for the best" he says.

Rin raises an eyebrow hearing this "What do you mean Minato-sensei?" she asks.

Minato smiles "While it would be nice if Naruto could become a shinobi the problem is how strong he is. At his current level Naruto is most likely the most powerful person in the entire Elemental Nations. Then if you factor in his potential like we have he will only get stronger. The problem with this is that the other villages could begin to fear Naruto's power and unite to take down and destroy Konoha just to kill Naruto" he says causing his teams eyes to widen.

Obito gulps "They wouldn't really do something like that right sensei?" he asks in fear.

Minato just shakes his head "There is no telling but fear makes people do terrible things take the destruction of Uzushishogakure and the Uzumaki clan for instance" he says sadly.

The genin turn to look at Kusina who is wiping a few tears from her eyes before looking at them "The Uzumaki clan were most known for their seals, longevity, and having a lot of chakra. It is due to this and the growing power of the Uzumaki clan and Uzushishogakure that lead to Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa forming an alliance and destroying Uzushishogakure and the Uzumaki clan out of fear for their growing power" she says sadly before Mianto wraps his arms around her and she leans into his embrace. Rin, Obito, Kakashi, and Anko are shocked by what they were just told and after a few minutes of everyone gathering themselves Akane continues reading.

 **The Hokage nods "Sounds like a good idea Naruto and you can participate in the Chunin Exams as an independent force, I'm sure the other Kages won't have a problem with it considering the circumstances" he says**

 **Naruto smiles "Alright Ji-Ji now Anko-chan, Hinata-chan, Aayla, and I are going to go get some rest at my parent's house, and then tomorrow I am going to start setting up all the equipment I brought. Oh and before I forget Luke nii-san and a few of the Republic's representatives will be coming to see the Chunin exams and discuss the upcoming war" the Hokage nods as Naruto, Aayla, Hinata, and Anko leave and head to his parents house.**

 **Naruto, Aayla, Anko, and Hinata arrive at his parent's old house *now his house* and get settled in and have some dinner before changing into their pajamas and go to bed together with Hinata and Anko cuddling up on his left and right sides while Aayla falls asleep on his chest Naruto kisses each of them on the forehead before closing his eyes and falls asleep wondering what the future will bring other than war.**

Akane finishes reading "That's the end of the chapter who would like to read next?" she asks.


End file.
